01 iGo Camping
by Pock
Summary: Spencer takes the trio to Yakima to go camping. Sam has a huge crush on Freddie but is trying to hide it. Will Freddie figure out his true feelings for Sam when they are forced to stay together. You'll love this story! My first iCarly fic. Its a good one.
1. webshow surprise

The following chapter is in Freddie's POV. _His thoughts are written like this._ Oh, and I don't own iCarly. If I did I wouldn't waste my time with this silly website.

--

* * *

"And we're on, in 5... 4... 3... 2..." (I point my finger at Carly and Sam)

"I'm Sam!" said Sam happily.

"And I'm Carly!" Carly said with a grin. "And this is my brother Spencer!"

"HiI'mCarly'sbrotherSpencer!" Spender said quickly with a huge smile.

"My brother has something he wants to tell me... but for some reason he wouldn't tell me unless I let him on the show."

"That's right iCarly fans." Spencer said into the camera I was holding. "I've got a surprise for Carly, Sam, and Freddie and that surprise will be reveled at the end of this webisode!"

"But first," Sam said, pushing Spencer off to the side, "we're gonna play a little game called..."

"iAct it out!" Spencer, Sam, and Carly said in unison.

"This game is more fun with more players so Freddie's gonna play too," Carly said. "Get on out here Freddie!"

I switched to the tripod camera and walked out onto the set. "Hey there! I'm Freddie, your favorite tech producer!"

"'m Fweddy, yow favwit tech pwoducer," Sam mocked.

Carly put her hands on her hips. "Now Sam, be nice..."

"Okay..." Spencer said as he moved to the other side of the room, "on my mark, get set... here I go!"

"Three Words! We shouted as Spencer put up three fingers. "First word!..Short word."

"It."

"The!"

Spencer nodded.

Carly, Sam, and I started guessing what Spencer was trying to act out. It was very hard to do because one of the rules of the game is that the iActor, Spencer, is not aloud to talk. Spencer was waving his arms around and making odd motions.

"Air Plane?"

"Vulture?"

"Oh, it's a penguin!"

"No, dork! It's an octopus!"

"Women?.. Mermaid. The Little Mermaid!!" Spencer shook his head and pointed at Carly.

Sam hit the button on the remote that made the made cheering noises when Carly guessed 'The little Mermaid.'

"Great job Carly," I said turning towards the camera. "And next on our show-"

"Get behind the camera dork!" Sam interrupted.

"Fine, Sam. Maybe I will!"

"And next on iCarly," Sam said as if I had said nothing at all. "We're gonna take a look at Carly's brother Spencer's new project."

I pointed the A-Cam toward Spencer and his... project.

"Okay, guys. It's not done yet... but I'm creating an alarm clock that recognizes voice commands!"

"Tell the views here on iCarly how it works Spencer," Carly said.

"Well; I used parts from a clock radio, an old hard drive, headphones, and a lamp that Sam broke last week..."

"Sorry about the lamp again, Spencer," Sam said.

"Oh, it's okay, Sam," Spencer said. "I've got another lamp... Well, with some help from Freddie, I wired them all together to make this prototype of an idea I'm planning to sell to this company called 'Lamps n' Stuff'."

I set down my camera and switched to the B-Cam again. Then I stood by Spencer.

"Wow," Sam said. "I didn't know Freddork helped you. Now if it doesn't work well know who's fault it is."

"_Sam_." I said. "Why do you tease me so much? At least it hasn't burst into flames like everything else Spencer makes"

"Yet," Sam mumbled just loud enough for me to still hear.

"So, Spencer, can you turn it on for us?" Carly asked.

"Rampu!" yelled Spencer. Carly jumped with surprise and the radio turned on.

_Hello_. The clock said. _Good morning. It is 6:36 pm; time for_...static..._goodbye._

"I, um, kinda dropped it Freddie so I think it needs rewired or something." Spencer said.

I smiled. "No probl- Woah!" The clock burst into flames.

"Ahhh!"

"Turn it off, TURN IT OFF!" Carly said as she attempted to get away from the fire by jumping onto the car in the corner.

"Rampu! I shouted from behind Sam (I had ran from the fire and hid behind her). The radio stopped shooting sparks and Sam beat the flames down with a stuffed squirrel.

"Wow, that was jank!" she said.

"Well, in Spencer's defense, it was just a prototype..." I said from behind my computer.

"No one asked you Fredward!" Sam said.

"Bwwaaaah!" I shouted at Sam

"Meeyahhh!" Sam said back

"Bwaaaaaaaah!"

"Myeaaaaaaaaaah!"

_This was one of my favorite ways to argue with Sam. Arguing with her is pretty fun sometimes because I know that she usually doesn't mean it... most of the time; and this way, I don't even have to think of comebacks. Nonsensical 'bwaah's will do just fine._

"Freddie, Sam, cut it out!" Carly said as she squirted us with water. We both cowered like kittens from the impeding rush of water being spritzed in our faces.

"Next on iCarly," Carly said as I headed back over to pick up the A-Cam, "Sam is going to burp the 'ABC's..."

"While Carly flosses fer teeth..," Sam continued.

"And I'll be doing a handstand!" Spencer finished.

I chuckled to myself as Carly began dancing around with a peace of string in her teeth and Sam belched out letters of the alphabet. Sam had picked up a can of root beer in case she needed a little extra help achieving the correct tone quality for her burps. Spencer eventually lost his balance (at about the letter 'J') and he fell over onto Sam.

"Watch out Spencer," I said as they got up and Carly stopped flossing. "There's a Sam there."

"Shut up Fredword," Sam said as she got back up.

"Well, that's all for our show today," Carly said as Sam and Spencer returned comfortable not-on-the-floor positions, "and it is now time for (Sam hit a button on the remote) _Da Na Na Naaaaaa!_ Spencer's surprise!"

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Well, I got invited to speak and show pictures of my art at a professional art convention in Edmonton, Alberta... that's in Canada!"

"That's great Spencer!" Carly smiled.

"Yeah, that is so awesome!" Sam said.

"But wait, it gets better!" Spencer turned toward that camera. "You remember Carly's Granddad, right?"

"He's the old guy that can do hand stands!" Sam grinned.

"Well, he lives in Yakima, which is only about a thirty minuet drive away from Edmonton... So, I've decided to take the three of you to Yakima for a five day camping trip!"

"Sweet!" Sam and I said at the same time. She looked at me funny and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"That sounds great... well that's it for our show." Carly said into my camera.

"So join us next time here on iCarly!" Sam said.

"We promise to have a bunch of pictures and stuff on the website after our little excursion." Carly said.

_We will?_ I thought. _I'll have to take my digital camera and extra batteries then..._

"Bye!!" Sam, Spencer and Carly all said together.

"And, we're out." I said putting down the camera.

"So, are we staying with Granddad then?" Carly asked.

"Well, actually granddad is coming with me to Edmonton, so you three will be alone for a while."

"Awesome!" Sam said mischievously.

"Wait," I said. "My mom probably won't let me go. There are bears in Canada. She'll think I'll get eaten or something if I go."

"I've already talked to her about it," Spencer said. "She's thrilled to let you go."

"Wow, how'd you talk the crazy lady in to letting dorkboy go?" said you'll-never-guess-who .

"Hey! She may be crazy but she's my mother. And I don't want you talking about her like that."

"But you just said you think she's crazy too..." Sam replied. Sam looked at Carly for support but received an apologizes-to-Freddie-about-calling-his-mother-crazy look from her instead. "Okay, okay; sorry Freddie. I didn't really mean it."

"Thank you, Sam." I replied with a smile. "Wait, Spencer... how _did_ you get her to let me go?"

"Well..." Spencer started. "All I did was say you'd be spending a week with Carly and she said yes."

"She probably thinks that if we go camping together, I'll like you back or something," Carly said as-a-matter-of-factly. I looked up at her when she said that. "Oh, don't get your hopes up." She added. "You and me are just buds, Freddie."

"I know, I know," I said. _Maybe it is time to get over this crush thing. There are plenty of other girls out there... _

* * *

--

Hello readers. Just so you all know, Yakima is actually in Washington State, South of Seattle (where Carly lives). For my story, I decided to move Yakima to Alberta, Canada... Better for wilderness mountain camping if you ask me. Oh, and I think I made up Edmonton entirely. That almost definitely does not exist. Also, I do not live in Canada so anything I say about Canada may or my not be made up. **All** Canadians live in igloos... See, that _might_ not be true... but wouldn't it be cool if they did?!


	2. having a weird or scary dream

The following is in Sam's POV

_Her thoughts are like this_

--

After the webshow, we all went downstairs. "Wow, I'm thirsty," Freddie said.

"Me too." Carly said.

Carly and I sat at the counter while Freddie went to the refrigerator for a drink. He then came back to sit with us. Carly looked at him inquisitively. "How come you didn't get me one?" she asked.

_I wonder why Freddie didn't grab a drink for Carly... She said she was thirsty. He'll usually do anything and everything for Carly. Maybe he's finally_ _getting over his stupid crush... I wish he would. Then he'd notice me..._

"Oh, um sorry. I guess I didn't think about it. I'll grab one for you too." He started to get up but Carly beat him to it.

"No, Freddie. I'll walk over there and get my own tea. I _do_ have legs after all."

"It is true that some people use their legs for walking," Freddie said. This made me laugh. _He can be funny sometimes... even for a dork._

Carly sat back down on my right with a Peppy Cola in her hands.

"Haven't you already had like three of those today?" I asked her.

"No... this is my second today," Carly lied. I knew for a fact that she had had at least two already today.

"Hey, Interweb Exploder says the network cable is unplugged," I lied. I was at the computer on the counter attempting to check how many people watched today's webcast. "Check the cable for me Freddie." It wasn't a request... It was more of a command.

He got up and went around to see if the cable was plugged in. "Sam, the cable _is_ plugged in."

"Yeah, I know," I replied. "I just wanted to steal your tea." I had taken Freddie's tea and started drinking.

"Hey, that's mine."

"Not anymore it's not," I said. "Well, unless you wanna share..."

"No, I think I'll be fine without it."

"Hey, we only got 300 views..." I said. _That doesn't sound right..._

"Sam, that's 300 thousand views!" Carly said as she looked over my shoulder. We both did a happy dance in our respective chairs.

Just then, my cellphone began to ring. _**You know I'll always love you but right now I just don't like you-**_ "Hi mom."

'_Freddward, you need to come home.'_

"Is that Relient K?" I asked about his ringtone.

"Be quiet, Sam... No, not you mom."

'_You need to take a tick bath before you go on your trip._'

"I looove Relient K almost as much as I love Cuddle Fish!"

"Shut up, I'm on the phone! No, no... mom, I didn't mean you."

'_you come home right now young man! I will not have you talk to me like that!'_

"Yes, mother. Bye." **Click** He shut the phone.

"Was that your mommy checking up on you?"

"Yes, Sam. And I have to go home now... oh, and I like Relient K too."

"Bye Freddie," Carly said.

"Have a fun tick bath!" I said.

* * *

--

I Stayed the night that night. Carly went to bed at 1 am and I watched Girlie Cow for two hours and ended up falling asleep on the couch.

I woke up again at 3:17 in the morning. I turned off the TV and then noticed Carly had left her phone on the table. I grabbed it and decided to text Freddie. He would think it was Carly texting and not me.

(Carly's phone is like this. **And Freddie's is like this.**)

Freddie. I can't hide my feelings any longer. I love you.

_I sorta wish I could actually tell him that..._Freddie answered a minute later.

**I don't know what to say, Carly.**

Well, you still love me, right?

**I don't know anymore. The older I get, the more I see you as a friend and less as a girl I have a crush on.**

_Wow, that totally backfired. I thought he'd run over here and confess his love to my sleeping best friend. That would have been funny. Wait a minute... Freddie doesn't like Carly? Now he'll finally notice me!_

Well, It's good you don't love me. I was just joking about loving you. I thought it'd be funny.

**Wow, Carly, that was mean. You are starting to act like Sam.**

Hey on a serious note. Do you like any other girls right now?

**No, why do you ask?**

Nevermind. I'm gonna go to sleep now. Oh, and I probably won't remember this little texting conversation when I see you tomorrow. Bye!

I was surprised that Freddie was awake at 3:17 and even more surprised to find out that he didn't like Carly or any other girls right now. I set down Carly's phone after deleting the text messages and then called Freddie on my phone.

'_Hey, Sam.'_ Freddie said when he answered.

"Hey there Dork of the Year."

'_Why do you call me names all the time? And why did you call me at 3:25 am?!'_

"I call you names because you are my favorite dork... to make fun of... and I phoned you just now to tell you to come over so we can film another Wake up Spencer episode."

_'Is Carly asleep already?'_

"Yep"

_'I don't feel like making one tonight.'_

"Why not?"

_'I'm tired, okay. I'll see you tomorrow.'_

"Okay princess, I'll let you get your beauty rest." Teasing Freddie was so much fun. "Good night, Freddie."

'Good night, Sam._'_ **Click** I closed the phone.

I set my phone down and then joined Carly in her amazingly comfortable bed.

_Freddie snuck into Carly's room and woke me up. He was wearing the _

_button-up shirt he had had on earlier but had forgotten to do the buttons. I could see a few _

_curly hairs on his firm, toned chest._

_"Freddie, what are you doing here?"_

_"Carly's not here, is she?" he asked. I looked over to where Carly_

_had been but she wasn't there. I was alone with Freddie in the bedroom._

_"I don't know where Carly is. Now, what are you doing here? You said you didn't want to film a Wake Up Spencer"_

_Freddie was getting closer to me. I felt myself getting excited... _

_and nervous. _

_"Sam... we are alone."_

_"Yes Freddie, I can see that."_

_He was so close I could feel his breath on me. "Sam, I love you."_

_"Freddie, I-" Freddie had kissed me and I was kissing back. His _

_shirt sort of came off as he pushed me onto the bed. My hands found _

_their way around his neck as I deepened the kiss. "Freddie... I... _

_love you." I managed to say between passionate kisses._

_"Sam... Sam-."_

"-Sam...Sam. Sam wake up." Carly was shaking me gently.

"Oh. It was a dream... did I say anything out loud?" I asked quickly.

"You were making moaning noises and kept repeating Freddie's name... and your mouth was moving like you were trying to eat a pudding cup with out a spoon.

"Oh, yeah. Freddie and I were having a pudding eating contest," I lied.

"Okay," Carly said. "I only woke you because you sounded like you were having a weird or scary dream.

"Actually, I think I liked that dream."

"Why, because you beat Freddie at a pudding eating contest?"

"Yeah... something like that."

_I wonder why I keep having dreams about Freddie? Wow, I have a huge crush on him. I just hope he doesn't find out. He would laugh at me and he probably wouldn't like me back._

* * *

well readers, there you have it. chapter two. I'll do my best to update regularly. Ever other day or so. I love reviews so don't be shy. Y'all are so awesome!

review!


	3. plane ride

The following is Freddie's POV and takes place on the day they are leaving for Yakima. _And letter's like this take place in Freddie's thoughts._

* * *

--

"Carly, It's time to go!!" Spencer called down the hall to his sister.

I was sitting on the couch in Carly's apartment waiting for her to get ready and for Sam to show up.

"Just a minute!" Carly yelled back from the bathroom. "I can't find my hairbrush!" I looked on the table in front of me and saw her brush, a water bottle, some pencils, and a Rubik's Cube all glued together in a mass of chaos.

"That wasn't one of my better sculpture ideas..." Spencer said when he saw that I noticed the contraption.

"Where is Sam?" I asked Carly as she walked into the room empty handed. "She was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago. If we're late to the airport..." The apartment door opened and Sam bounded in before I could finish my sentence. She had two bags with her and, at the sight of me, she dropped the larger of the two into my lap.

"Ouuff. Sam, what was that for?"

"For being a dweeb." Sam smirked. "Sorry I'm late, Carly." Sam said as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Spencer's _Rubik's pencil brush_ sculpture... thing. "Is that your hairbrush?" Sam asked as she pointed at the monstrous piece of art.

"Spencer..," Carly said to her brother who was trying to hide behind his bottle bot.

"Sorry..," he apologized. " I'll get you a new brush, okay?"

"Yeah sure whatever," I interrupted. "Shouldn't we be going? Our flight leaves in just over an hour!"

And with that we ran down the stairs with our bags. Lewbert was asleep (thankfully) so he didn't get the chance to spit on us or anything like that. Spencer hailed a taxi cab and we all piled in. Four of the bags fit in the trunk of the car but Spencer had to put the other three bags in the back seat with me, Sam, and Carly. The lack of room forced Carly into where Sam had planned to sit and ended up pushing Sam uncomfortably close to me. Spencer then hopped into the front next to the driver.

"To the airport!" Spencer announced as if he was the captain of a small cavalry. The driver just nodded, smiled at Spencer's enthusiasm, and took of down the street.

"Move over Freddie." Sam said as she attempted to fit her entire self comfortable between Carly and me.

"I don't have any room, Sam. Sit on Carly's lap or something." I suggested. I looked past the blond only to find that one of the bags was in Carly's lap.

"I kinda don't have any room either, Freddie." Carly said from under a suitcase. "Sam, sit in Freddie's lap. _He's_ not covered in suitcases!" she said very matter-of-factly.

Sam gave me a look that said she'd rather jump out of the vehicle than sit on me. To my surprise, however, I found my hips feeling much more room on each side and Sam's butt sitting itself onto my lap. She slouched a bit and rested her head back onto my shoulder. Most of her hair fell in my eyes and I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Don' get to comfortable, Sam." I said jokingly.

"Shut up, dork." She said. "It's, like, 20 minutes to the airport. The least I can do is get comfortable." As she said this she leaned onto me a little more and rested her head between my head and shoulder.

**Flash!**

Before we knew what was happening, Spencer had turned around and taken a photo of us.

"Awe, how cute," Spencer said.

Sam grabbed at the camera. "You _better_ delete that picture!" Sam said.

"Nooooope, this one's goin' online. You said we'd post photos of our tip..." He then turned a little more and snapped a photo of Carly being buried under the luggage and laughing at how uncomfortable Sam and I were.

"This cab ride couldn't be any worse," Sam said as she lied back down on me.

"Well..." I said as I freed my hand and moved them to Sam's sides.

"I swear, Fredward Benson, if you even think about tickling me I'll bite your face off!"

"Geez, okay, I won't. Just don't eat me. Have a Fat Cake or something." I said back to her.

She gave me a look that said 'just shut up, Freddie' so I didn't bother her the rest of the way to the airport.

_I didn't really mind having Sam this close to me. The last girl I've been this close to would be...Valarie, I guess. Wait, what am I saying... I don't like Sam near me. Sure, she's a girl but she's... well, she's Sam._ I shook the thought of enjoying Sam's company out of my head and tried to relax the rest of the way to the airport.

When we pulled up to the terminal, we all piled out of the car and onto the loading/unloading area. Everyone else had brought two bags except for me. I only brought one. Sam noticed this and forced me to carry one of her bags for her. I didn't like it, but I didn't complain.

Spencer checked us all in and handed out our boarding passes. We had a one way flight to Yakima Airport (YAP). I checked the seat number... "16b" I said to the group as a whole.

"Spencer and I have 7a and 7b," Carly said to me and Sam as we all started towards the baggage check-in area.. We all looked at Sam. "Well?" Carly added.

"I'm stuck next to Freddie," she said. "16a!"

"Spencer, how did you get a flight to such a small town like Yakima?" I asked as I ignored Sam's remark about not wanting to sit with me.

"I guess I just got lucky," Spencer replied. "We're on a small plane because not very many people are going to Yakima." Spencer added. "There are only like 13 rows or something like."

"Well, Sam and I are in row 16," I said as we all made our way to where the plane was. "So there are at least 16 rows..."

"A small plane would explain why we aren't all in the same row," Carly said. "But why didn't you put Sam and Freddie in a row right next to us?"

"At first I was only going to bring you, Carly," Spencer explained as I followed Sam though the security door where the airport staff check you for weapons and such. "But then the president of the Convention organizer guy said they would pay for up to four people to travel with me. So I got Sam and Freddie tickets after that."

We walked up to our flight gate and sat down in the chairs provided for our butts in time of sitting. "How long 'til we get on the plane?" Sam asked as she sat down. She looked a little nervous.

"About 10 minuets." Carly answered as she looked at her pink wrist watch. She then noticed Sam's worried face. "Sam, are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm just... just a little nervous about flying. That's all," she replied.

"Sam, nervous?" I said. "I don't believe it."

"I'm_ not_ in the _mood_, Freddork," she said simply.

"Carly," I said, turning toward her, "I thought you were afraid of flying too. You seem fine."

"Oh, last time Spencer and I went to Yakima we flew in a helicopter! I was freaking out-"

"I'll say." Sam added.

"-but luckily," Carly continued, "the driver, Dr. Berman, was also a hypnotist! He hypnotized me to not be scared of flying so now I don't have any problem with it."

"I need to be hypnotized," Sam said as she put her head down. I could tell she was genuinely frightened about flying. And coming from a girl as tough as Sam... that was surprising.

"_It is now 9:17 pm and we are boarding flight 254-b; Seattle, Washington to Yakima, Alberta._" said the over head speaker.

"Let's go, Sam," Carly said as she pushed Sam towards the on ramp. She grumpily complied.

* * *

--

The plane was very small and only had two seats per row on one side and an isle going down the other side. Sam's seat was a window seat and mine was the on the isle. Sam sat down and looked out the window with a look of almost terror on her face.

"Sam... are you gonna be okay?" I asked. She didn't even look at me.

"Freddie... I'm scared of flying, okay! I...I wanted to sit by Carly so I could grab her arm..."

"Hey, I'm sorry you didn't get to sit with Carly, but... you can grab onto me if you need to." Sam quickly dove for my hand and laced our fingers. Her breathing slowed a little but she was still freaking out.

"So what about flying don't you like?" I asked. I figured that if I knew why she was scared, then I could help.

"Take off," she said simply.

"Oh, is that all. Look, Sam. You are going to be fine." I rubbed the side of her hand with my thumb to attempt to comfort her. "The pilot has done this a million times and nothing will go wrong. I'm here for you."

"Just shut up, Nub-Nub, and help me relax," she said.

Well, what I said must have worked because she calmed down a lot more. Well, at least until the plane was on the runway about to take off. She squeezed my hand even tighter as the plane gained speed. I could tell Sam needed me right now. Really it wasn't me she needed, anyone with a hand would do... but I was sitting with her. Sure we fight but Sam is my friend.

After a flawless takeoff, the plane reached a comfortable cruising altitude and the 'fasten seat-belt' sign turned off. It was then that Sam realized she was still holding my hand. She quickly pulled it away.

"Th..thanks Freddie. You're cool, for a dork," she said, not looking me in the eyes. Then, suddenly, the Sam I knew was back and she said, "And you better not tell anyone about this!"

"Don't worry, Sam. Your fear is safe with me... but it might cost you..," I said jokingly. She hit me in the arm that she had been holding. "Ouch! Just kidding, gosh! But really, Sam, I won't tell anyone."

From the look I saw on her face I could tell she knew that I meant it.

"B..but... why not?" she asked. "I thought you hated me..."

"I don't hate you, Sam." I said quickly. "I thought you knew that. I don't mean the things I say when we fight. You're my friend." And with that she hugged me.

"What time is it?" she asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"It's 11:34," I said. "Well, right now it's 12:34 in Yakima. I'm getting kinda tired." I rested my head back onto the head rest.

"Me too," I heard Sam say. I fell asleep on the plane.

* * *

--

When I woke up later I felt better. I felt something on my shoulder so I looked down. To my surprise, Sam was asleep... on me. She had sort of buried her head into my neck and had fallen asleep there. _She looked so cute just laying there. Woah! What did I just think. Sam, cute? I must be tired. Yeah, that's it._

I guess I moved or made a noise because Sam was waking up. She looked up at me and her cheeks turned red. "Um, uh... hi," she said. "I fell asleep."

"Um yeah. I kinda noticed," I said sarcastically.

Sam was about to say something back to me when the captain began to speak.

'_Attention passengers, we will be beginning our decent into Yakima Airport now, please fasten your belts_. The sign lit up again.

Sam grabbed my hand again.

"I thought you were only afraid of take offs," I said.

"Oh, I... don't like the landing either..."

We held hands all the way to the ground but this time she didn't act scared. It was like she wasn't frightened of landing at all. _But why would Sam lie?_ I knew she couldn't possibly _enjoy_ holding my hand... But I didn't mind holing her's... even if it was Sam.

* * *

--

Isn't that cute. Freddie doesn't mind getting close to Sam. Oh, and by the way. The hypnotist helicopter pilot thing is true. You can read it in one of Carly's Blogs.

You should all review. It'd be nice.


	4. like cologne and bacon

* * *

This Chapter is in Sam's POV _This slanted font is in Sam's mind... you know, thinking._

* * *

--

Dorkboy and I walked off the plane into the lobby area of Yakima Air Port. This place was really small compared to the other airports I had been to. "Freddie, do you see Spencer and Carly?" I asked.

"Yeah, I see Carly over there standing by the restrooms." Carly was looking through the crowd, apparently waiting for us.

"Hey, Carls," I said as we walked up to her. "How was the flight for you?"

"It was fine," Carly said. "I couldn't sleep all night though so I read a book most of the flight. How are you, Sam. You looked a little scared."

"Oh, I'm fine. Where's Spencer?"

"He's in the restroom," Carly said.

"I have to go, too. You guys stay right here," I said.

"Okay, Sam. We will be right here."

I used the restroom, washed my face, and brushed my hair. When I came out again I saw Carly sitting on a bench nearby but there was no sign of Freddie or Spencer. "Where are the boys?"

"Spencer took Freddie to go get some food. Let's go, I'm starving."

We started towards the food court. The smell of fast food filled the air and I instantly craved Fat Cakes and a Dr. Peppy.

"So, how was your ride with Freddie?" Carly asked on our way to meet the boys. "I see you didn't kill each other."

_Um, actually I held Freddie's hand cus I was afraid _and _cus he's hott. Oh, and I'm in love with Freddie by the way. He's so cute... yeah, like I was gonna say that._

"Oh, it was okay."

"That's it. Just okay?"

I saw Freddie sitting with Spencer at a table. Carly and I joined them.

"Hey, there you two are." Spencer said.

"Are you two eating BurgerQueen?" I asked. I got excited... I love BurgerQueen's bacon.

"Yeah, "Spencer said as he swallowed a chicken nubblet. "there is a BurgerQueen right over there."

"I was surprised," Freddie said. "BQ's aren't usually in food courts. I just expected a pretzel place, Asian food, and McRonalds."

"All are standard food court places," Carly said in a matter-of-factish voice as we sat down.

I began to rummage through the BQ bag. "What did you get for me?"

"A large bacon lover burger combo," Freddie said. "And a Dr. Peppy."

"Wow, perfect! Thanks Spencer." _Now all that's missing is my Fat Cake..._

"Actually, Freddie told me to get that for you. I wasn't sure what you would want," Spencer said.

Carly had a chicken wrap and Peppy Cola. Freddie had a mini bacon cheese burger, a crusty chicken sandwich, and a medium Sweet Tea. Spencer was eating chicken nubblets and a chili.

"When is Granddad coming to pick us up?" Carly asked as she sipped her Cola.

"He'll be here in about..," Spenser checked his watch, "20 minutes. We better eat quickly."

Even though I had the most food and I got a late start, I still finished my... breakfast... before everyone else. Oh, and when he wasn't looking I stole some tea from Freddie again. "Where are we meeting your granddad?" I asked Spencer.

"He'll meet us at the baggage claim. Our bags should be there by now." When the others finished eating we all found the escalator thingy to get our bags. Spencer decided to try to sit on the hand rail and slide down it. He hit some dude in a suit at the bottom... the guy didn't look very happy. After Spencer apologized, we found the baggage claim.

"Carly! Spencer! It's so good to see you!" Carly's granddad gave them both a big hug. "And how have you been Samantha? Freddie?"

I cringed at the sound of my full name. I could see Freddie trying to hide a laugh. I'll have to hit him later. "I'm good." I said.

"And I'm just great," Freddie said with a smirk, still laughing at my name. "That's so much for letting us stay at your house."

"Oh, it's nothing. Well, lets get going while the sun is still out. The weatherman said it is going to snow soon."

We collected our bags and I didn't hesitate to force Freddie to carry my bag again. "Oh, stop wining. I'm doing you a favor." We started towards the parking area. "Maybe you'll get some muscle and stop being suck a weakling." Freddie just ignored me.

"Sam, Freddie used to be sorta skinny but he's got some muscle now,"Carly noted as we exited the airport. "You really shouldn't tease him so much."

Carly was right, Freddie was much stronger than he was when we first started iCarly. For a while he had tried to get good at fencing. He worked out every day for a month or so but then decided he didn't want to fence anymore. Anyway, he managed to keep his muscular arms and tight abs that he'd gotten from his month of training... To be honest I found myself staring at him sometimes. _Those strong welcoming arms and contagious smile. _But I know he doesn't like me so I do my best to hide this stupid crush I have on him. _Maybe someday he'll see me as a girl instead of just another friend... instead of just Sam._

"Ouch. Sam, watch wear you're going." I hadn't been paying attention and I walked right into Freddie.

"And, here we are," Mr. Shay said. "This is my jeep. Go ahead and put your bags in the back..." Carly's granddad had a small cargo area in the back of his jeep that sat only four people. "Oh, and sorry kids. You're going to have to squeeze in tight in the back; there isn't much room.

Carly went in first followed by Freddie. "Looks like you'll just have to curl up in the back, Sam; there's no room," Freddie said with a grin.

"I don't think so, dork. I"m getting in." And with that I backed up into the back seat and sat down right on Freddie. I expected Freddie to complain but he didn't say anything. Mr. Shay got in the front with Spencer and started driving.

"You don't mind me sitting on you again?" I asked.

"Not really. You're sorta comfortable... plus, it's better than having Spencer on my lap, right?" I laughed at him. The radio was playing polka music and Carly fell asleep so no one else could hear me and Freddie.

"I'm tired," I said. I leaned back onto Freddie.

"Me too," he said. He clasped his arms around my waist and leaned his head against mine.

_OMG! I can't believe I'm this close to Freddie... He smells good... like cologne and bacon... yum. _I wasn't really tired. I had just wanted to lean on him. However, I found the situation to be very inviting and I fell asleep.

* * *

Please review. The next chapter will be up soon.


	5. snow fight!

The following chapter is in Freddie's point of view. _Thinking involves sideways letters like this._

_--  
_

* * *

Mr. Shay lived about ten miles away from the airport. His house was back in the woods and kinda out in the middle of nowhere. I was tired but I couldn't fall asleep. It was too cold.

I looked through Sam's curly blond hair and out the window. It had indeed started snowing just like Mr. Shay said it would. I pulled Sam closer to me. She was warm and she smelled like... kiwi? I didn't know what shampoo she uses, but I liked it.

When we got to the house I had to wake up Sam. "Okay, Sam. Get off me. We're here."

"Shut up dork," was all she said back.

"Carly, wake up we're here," I said.

We all got out of the car and it was instantly cold. "Ah, I wanna go back inside the car," Sam complained. "It was warm in there." She was wearing just a t-shirt... no jacket or coat or anything.

"Come on," I said. "Let's just get in the house."

Mr. Shay had two guest bedrooms in his house. I had volunteered to sleep on a couch so the girls could each get their own room. They both were happy to hear that they would get their own room.

Spencer and his granddad had to leave that evening to make it to his art convention on time. This left us the house to ourselves. "Food is in the fridge. Make yourself at home. Be good." Mr. Shay explained as he and Spencer prepared to leave.

Sam immediately went over to the kitchen and started searching, probably for ham or tea or something like that. I couldn't help but laugh at her a little. _She's so predictable. It's sort of cute the was she acts sometimes. Oh, dang. There I go again. I'm thinking about Sam... like I used to think about Carly. I guess I'm just confused._

"Hey, dork what are you staring at?" Oh, crap. I've been staring at Sam for like a whole minute.

"N...nothing. I, um.., I was just thinking."

Sam had made a ham sandwich and sat down at the table. "What were you thinking about? I bet you were daydreaming about some stupid new auto-white-balance-adjusting camera or something."

"We'll, bye kids. Be good." I heard from the other room. "We'll be back in two days and then we'll go camping when Granddad and I get back."

"Bye Granddad." I heard Carly say.

After Spencer and Mr. Shay left I joined Carly in the living room. She was watching TV.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"Nickelodeon,"she replied. "I think Drake and Josh is on next."

"I like Drank and Josh. It's pretty funny."

"Who's your favorite character," Carly asked. "I like Drake. He's cute."

"I like Megan," Sam said as she joined us on the couch.

"Me too," I said.

"Why cus she's cute?" Sam asked.

"I do think it's cute how she's always teasing her brothers."

"Oh, come on. You thinks she's cute because she looks like Carly.

"She does look a lot like me," Carly said. "Weird."

"Sam, I'm not crushing on Carly anymore."

"Oh, good," said Carly. "We never would have worked anyway."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked. "We talked about this a few nights ago."

"Didn't she say she probably wouldn't remember having that conversation?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Carly asked.

"Um... nevermind."

"Hey, where's your granddad's computer?" I asked Carly, changing the subject. "If we're gonna do a webcast, I need an Internet connection."

"Oh, it's in the guest bedroom; down the hall, on the right."

"Isn't that Sam's room?"

"Yep," Carly said without looking. They were to busy watching Drake Bell to bother even looking at me.

"I'll just be in your room then, Sam." I walked down the hall and into Sam's room. She had already unpacked a little. A few of her clothes were sitting on the dresser and I saw her notebook on the desk. _I wonder why she brought her notebook. _I set my laptop down and plugged the ethernet cable into the port. Just then Sam came running into the room.

"What are you doing in here, dork." She grabbed the notebook and quickly put it in her bag.

"I told you two I was going to see if I could get a connection so we could do a webcast tomorrow."

"Just don't mess with my stuff, okay!" she said. _Why is she being so protective?_

"Relax. I won't touch anything, okay. Hey, it looks like we can cast live from here. I brought a smaller camera. We'll have to do the webcast from this room though. My cable won't reach any farther."

"Ok, Cool," Sam said. "Hey, the walls are green. Do you think you could do that green screen thing?"

"Great idea, Sam. We could. What do you thing we should do on the green screen."

"Well, you never did let me make it look like I was standing on your face."

"I don't think so. How about underwater? You and Carly could pretend to swim or something."

"Yeah, okay," Sam said. "That's not a bad idea."

"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked.

"You wanna go ask Carly?" Sam inquired.

"No, she didn't really sleep last night and she's probably sleeping now. Lets let her rest."

"Okay," Sam said. "Let's play in the snow."

"Well, if you want to," I said. "Let me go put on some more clothes." I closed my laptop, left Sam's room, and returned to the living room. Carly had indeed fallen asleep on the couch (while watching Sponge Bob I might add). This couch was the one I was going to be sleeping on at night so my bag was sitting next to it. I pulled out some more clothes and then went to the bathroom to change.

I was already wearing two shirts and a pair of pants. It was really cold out though so I put on a pair of pajama pants under my jeans. I also put a sweater on over my t-shirt and polo. I went back to the living room to collect my coat, wool socks, hat, and shoes. Sam came out a minute later. She was wrapped in layers of clothing just like I was.

"You ready?" she asked.

"You bet," I said.

We ran outside. There were trees almost everywhere but there was a clearing just to the south of Mr. Shay's cabin and to that clearing we went. Sam didn't hesitate to push me down onto my back when the opportunity presented itself. "Hey, cut it out, Sam," I said. She just stuck her tongue out at me and hit behind a tree. I then decided to make a snow angel before returning to my feet.

"Sam, where'd you go?" I called. Just then a snowball cam from behind a tree and hit me in the back of the head. "Oufff." I turned just in time to dodge a second snowball. Sam was laughing at me as she bent down to make another ball from the frozen snow. "That's it. You're gonna get it!"

A snow ball fight like no other followed. I hit Sam quite a few times (_take that Sam_) and she hit me a lot too (_How do you like them apples, dork!_).

After about ten minuets of madness I hid behind a rather large pine tree to catch my breath. When I sat still for the first time I began to notice how cold it was outside. I made two more snowballs and prepared to go find Sam again.

"Freddie! Oh, Freddie. Come out.., I'm not gonna clobber you anymore." I heard Sam saying. _Yeah, right she probably has like ten snowballs piled up in one arm._

I heard that she was getting close so I got ready. I ran around the tree, catching her off guard and threw my snow at her. _Wait a minute. She wasn't holding anything. She really wasn't gonna get me. But I bet she will now. Uh oh._

"You're gonna pay for that!" She said with a grin on her face. She wasn't mad... but she probably was gonna hit me or something. So, naturally I started to run. I should have started sooner, however, because she quickly caught up to me a tackled me to the ground.

"Ahhg. Noooo!" I yelled as we wrestled and rolled around. We laughed and rolled and Sam shoved snow in my face. I have to admit, it was pretty fun.

Well, not to my surprise, Sam ended up on top of me and pinned me down.

"Ha, I win!" she said. I laughed at her.

"You are suck a dork," I said.

"Look who's talkin"!" she said back.

"You only _think_ that you have won!" I announced. She laughed at how silly we were being. "I'll bet you didn't expect... this!"

I quickly freed one of my hands and reached up under her coat and a shirt or two and I grabbed her side, just above her hip.

"Oh, no you don-" she said but I began to tickle her like crazy. Sam was laughing uncontrollably. I rolled her over so now I had her pinned. I ceased to tickle her and got right down in her face.

"Who's the winner now?" I said.

She pushed hard and rolled us over once again. I stared into her eyes challengingly and she stared back into mine. I looked deep into her blue eyes. _Spencer was right. When you stare into someone's eyes, you just kinda get lost. Lost in those beautiful blue ey- wait, beautiful eyes?... Sam, beautiful? What am I thinking. _But for some reason I couldn't look away. I could feel her breath on my cheek and once again I could smell her sweet perfume (or shampoo, I wasn't sure which... probably shampoo).

Neither of us said a word... She was getting closer. We were a few inches away at best. Sam closed her eyes and was about an inch away... and then... she blinked a few times and shook her head a little bit. _Woah, I thought she was gonna kiss me or something._ Before I knew it, she had shoved snow into my face. _Wow, that's cold!_

She got off of me, stood, and started to laugh. "Oh, you should have seen the look on your face!"

I sat up and stared at her again. The beautiful Sam was gone and I had the normal, mean Sam back. I was almost a little relieved. "That was really cold you know." I looked at Sam. She was shivering... and so was I.

"I'm cold," she said. "Let's go back inside."

"Okay, good idea," I agreed. It took us a few minuets to figure out witch way the cabin was and a few more to walk back.

When we got back inside, Carly had woken up and made us some hot tea. (Thanks Carly!) Sam and I stripped out of our extra clothing and hung it by a fire I made in the fire place. Then the two of us decided to take hot showers to warm ourselves up and then got dressed in dry clothing.

I had called dibs on the first shower but Sam had other plans. When I started to go toward the bathroom she stopped me. "I'm taking a shower now. I'm cold."

"But, Sam I called it first."

"Whatever, dork. You can shower if you want but you aren't stopping me from getting in there. I'll get in there with you if I have to. I am taking that hot shower now weather you like it or not."

And she wasn't kidding. I had ignored her and gone into the bathroom anyway. The door, unfortunately, had no lock so Sam barged right on in. I was still clothed luckily.

"Sam get out."

"Nope, you heard me. I'm getting in right now." She then began to disrobe. I hesitated. I caught myself wanting to stay and look at her body. _She was serious! She didn't care if I was in the room or if I even showered with her._

My body told me to stay but I quickly decided it would be better to leave. I didn't want to get beat up or something like that.

* * *

Haha, you all thought they were going to kiss in the snow didn't you? No way, to soon. And no way I'd let them shower together. That'd be awkward.

You know what is NOT awkward. You hitting that button and reviewing. That would be so non-awkward. I'd be happy too.

Oh, hey. Feel free to leave multiple reviews too. Review every single chapter if you want.


	6. her true feelings

The following chapter is in Sam's POV. _Words like this would be in a think bubble if this was a comic. So in other words, Italics are Sam's thoughts... just like all the other chapters._

* * *

_Wow, I can't believe I almost kissed him when we were outside. That would have been hard to explain._

I was sitting in my room looking through my notebook. No, it's not a diary. It's a doodle pad. I draw stuff in there when I get bored. I'm glad Freddie didn't look through my drawings though. On the first page I had drawn Carly and me. On the second I had drawn Spencer's squirrel camera. There were lots of drawings of me, my friends, my life.., and my dreams. The page I was looking at was about in the middle. Remember the picture I had drawn of me and my ex-boyfriend Jonah? Yeah, the one with me and Jonah standing in a heart surrounded by smaller hearts. Well, I had drawn one of me and Freddie. I couldn't let him see that. (Just so you know, I burned the one I had drawn of my and Jonah.)

I wish I could get my feelings straight. Do I like Freddie? Or is this just a stupid crush that will go away soon. If it is, I need it to go away asap so I don't embarrass myself.

I laid back onto the bed and sighed. "Why do I like him anyway?" I said out loud. _I mean sure he's cute... and smart... and funny. But he's a dork... and really easy to make fun of. Hey, maybe I don't like him... I just like making fun of him. _I looked down at a picture of Carly, Freddie, and me that I had paper clipped into the notebook. I looked at the dork on the right... my dork. _Okay, it's not just a crush; I really like Freddie. But I can't tell him... Maybe if I flirt with him, he'll start liking me! Well, it's worth a shot._

After thinking about it a little more I realized that I had already been nonstop flirting since... well, since the airport... or maybe even before. _Gosh Freddie, take a hint!_

I looked at the clock. 1:20 am. _I wonder if Freddie is still awake._ I got out of bed and walked into th e living room. There he was, asleep on the couch. I turned on the TV with the remote and sat down on his stomach.

"Ouff! Sam? What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry Freddie. I forgot you were here," I lied. "I just wanted to watch some TV... I couldn't sleep."

"Well turn it off. I'm tired." I hopped up and down on his stomach... just to annoy him.

"Sam... stop... or... I... will-" I stopped hopping. "Or you'll what?"

well, I wish I hadn't said anything. He grabbed my sides again and tickled me like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't fight back and it was all I could do to not laugh so laud as to wake up Carly. As I squirmed I ended up sliding off of his stomach and I sat next to him. I fell to one side and found myself laying down next to him on my side. Our bodies were like two spoons that were the same size... I fit perfectly beside him.

Freddie had stopped tickling me and had clasped his arms around my waist... just like he had in the taxi on the way to the airport. I tried to free myself but I couldn't.

"I've got you and I'm not letting go. You'll probably jump on me again," he said. Freddie settled down and stopped moving. I curled up in his arms.

_I can't believe this is happening. I'm going to sleep with Freddie!? (And were actually sleeping... not 'sleeping'... that would be weird. _My thoughts trailed off and I slept. It was the best rest I have had in a long time...

* * *

Wow, if this gets any cuter I think I'll puke... you know, in the good way. Wait, is there a good way to puke? Okay never mind, I don't plan on puking... that would be gross.


	7. Live from Yakima!

Freddie has a POV. This chapter is his. _If words are sideways... those words never left Freddie's mind._

* * *

When I woke up I felt something in my arms. _What could that be?_ I thought. When I opened my eyes I found Sam curled up next to me on the couch. The memory from last night came back. Why had I grabbed Sam? I couldn't remember; all I didn't know was that we had shared a bed (well, a couch). Somehow, during the night, she had rolled over and was half on her back and half facing me. My arm was still around her waist.

_She looks so peaceful. I like her this way... not trying to beat me up. _Her mouth was open and I could hear her snoring ever so softly. I chuckled at her. _Wow, she's cute._ I closed my eyes and pulled her closer to my chest..._ Wait, cute... Sam? There I go again. How can I think these things about Sam?_

The natural thing for me to do would have been to try to get up and leave Sam... or at least take my arm from her waist. But no, I stayed right there just inhaling the smell of Sam's kiwi-banana shampoo. (She had left her shampoo in the shower last night so I finally figured out what she uses... it really did smell like kiwis...not so much banana though.)

I heard Sam start to move. I opened my eyes and met Sam's eyes with mine. "Good morning," I said.

"Hey to you too, dork," Sam said.

"So why did you sleep here all night with me?" I asked.

"I...I was cold," Sam said. _Okay, I'll buy that. It is pretty cold here._

"Hey, Sam."

"Yeah, Fredward?"

"I...I'm glad we're friends," I said. I wasn't really sure why I had said it. I just felt like telling her my feelings. Before I knew what was happening, however, Sam had leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. _What the heck!_

Sparks were flying in my head and butterflies were in my stomach. _Sam just kissed me!_ I tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile. I ended up grinning stupidly. _She had kissed me... and I had liked it._

"I'm glad we're friends too Freddie," she said. "Even if we do fight... and I pick on you. I just want you to know that I care."

She was blushing. I think I was too. It was so unlike her to say how she felt... to share her feelings. If she'd tell anyone, I'd think it would be Carly... not me.

I tried to say something... I even opened my mouth but no words came out. Luckily, Sam had not seen me stammer. She rolled into me and gave me a hug. After that she stood up, punched me in the arm, and walked down the hall (probably to her room).

I put one hand on my hand on my cheek on the spot where she had kissed me and the other hand on my arm where she'd hit me as I sat up in my bed/couch. _These are just hormones_ I tried to rationalize. _I don't like Sam. I just liked it because Sam's a girl... I like girls, not Sam. _

As my head spun I heard a noise from the kitchen. I turned to see Carly coming out with half a glass of milk in her hand.

"Oh, you two are awake! It's about time. How late were you guys up last night?" Carly asked. _Great. Carly had seen Sam and me sleeping together. Knowing her she'd taken a picture and it'll end up online somewhere. _

"Not very late," I said back to her. "Sam... was cold." I added stupidly.

"Oh, you two made for a great picture," Carly said as she put her milk on a table and pulled her camera out of her pocket. "Wait 'til the iCarly fans see this!"

Carly held out the camera and showed me a picture. It was Sam and me sleeping on the couch. Sam was on her back and I was on my side and slightly rolled over onto her. Our mouths were both open and our faces were touching... You can't get much more embarrassing then that.

Carly laughed at my reaction to the photo. "You and Sam have actually been getting along on this trip. Is there something going on that I know about?" she asked.

"No, but if something happens, you'll be the first to know," I said. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Carly followed and Sam joined us a few minutes later. Sam had changed out of her pajamas.

I looked in the refrigerator and found eggs, milk, cheese, and Canadian bacon. _What's _Canadian_ bacon?_ I wondered. Well, it turns out that Canadian bacon is really ham. (Sam was over joyed to hear this and started eating it right out of the package.) I assessed the ingredients I had to work with and came to the conclusion that I could make a ham and cheese omelet. I ended up making three. I had planned on eating the first one but Sam stole it. I ate the second one but then decided I was still hungry so I made a third. I couldn't finish that third one by myself, however and even though Carly had already had a bowl of cereal for breakfast she and Sam finished the last omelet with me.

While we ate our breakfast we planned our podcast of iCarly. We decided not to use the green screen to go swimming. Instead we planned a game with the green screen effect. Sam, Carly, or I would be sitting at the computer and the other two would be by the wall. Only the person at the computer could see what was on the 'screen' behind the other two. The computer person would have to try to get the other two to guess what was on the screen, but only by giving subtle hints. Who's ever guess was closer won. We also planned to play a few videos sent in by viewers and tell our viewers about our trip so far.

After we finished eating I got dressed. We all did an abbreviated run through and then we were ready for the pod cast.

"Well," I said, "if we want to podcast at the same time we always do then we have to do it one hour earlier than normal."

"Freddie, that's one of the dumbest things you've ever said. That doesn't make any sense," Sam said.

"We changed time zones, Sam," I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right... Never mind," Sam said.

"So, how many hours until we're live, Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Four hours and... thirty-seven minutes. I'm not counting down sixteen thousand six hundred twenty seconds so we'll just have to come up with something else to do until then."

"Wow, Freddie. Did you figure that just now in your head?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"That is the fastest I've ever seen someone do math," Sam said. "How did you even do that... you are such a dork."

"Doing large calculations in my head is just something I'm good at."

"Fifty-seven times thirteen!" Sam said to me.

"Seven hundred forty-one," I said less then a second later.

"Is that right?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Did you know that you make it way to easy for me to pick on you?" she said.

"Now Sam, don't make me get my spray bottle."

"You brought that thing?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Carly said back.

Well, with more than four hours to spare we decided to play some games. We played poker, slap jack, and go fish. Then we made a tower of cards that Sam knocked down. After five games of checkers, an episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, two bags of potato chips, a three way staring contest that Carly won, and 'how-long-can-you-hold-your-breath' contest; it was time for our webcast.

We played the guess-what's-on-the-screen game and showed a video of some kid playing two guitars at the same time. We also showed a clip of some kid doing a back flip on his bike. Then we told our views about the plane ride (leaving out the fact that Sam and I were sort of getting along).

"And that's all for our Live From Canada webcast!" Carly said into the small video camera I had brought just for this webcast.

"We'll see you all right here next week at iCarly dot com!" Sam said with a smile.

"And... we're clear." I announced. "Good job girls."

"Thanks Freddie," Carly said.

"Carly when are your grandpa and Spencer coming back?" Sam asked as I packed away my tech stuff.

"Tonight, at like 3 am," she said.

"Wow, that's late. Where is Spencer going to sleep?" I asked

"I don't really know," Carly said. "He could sleep with me... but my bed's too small. Sam, you have a big bed."

"I'm not sleeping with Spencer," Sam said. "Plus, he'd wake me up at three and I don't want that.

"What about me? He's gonna wake me up no matter what. I'm in the main room."

"Oh, right," Carly said back to me. "I know. Sam, you slept with Freddie last night. Just let Freddie sleep in your bed with you. Spencer can just crash on the couch. He won't mind."

I looked at Sam. She was looking at her feet. "That's fine with me..," Sam said, "if you don't mind..."

"Okay. Sure." I said. _I didn't really mind sleeping with Sam again. I had slept with her last night on the couch and the night before on the plane. I was sort of looking forward to it. _

XxXxXxX

After the podcast, we hand dinner. Carly and Sam made tacos. After dinner, Carly called Spencer and put him on speaker phone.

_'Hey, Carly-o. How's my favorite sister-o?'_

"I'm your only sister, Spencer," Carly said, "and I'm fine. Freddie and Sam are good, too."

"Hey Spencer!" Sam and I shouted into the phone together.

_'You sound like you're having fun.'_

"Yeah," Carly said, "they've hardly fought at all the whole time you've been gone."

"Aagh! Sam let go of my hair!" I don't really know why but Sam had decided to grab a handful of my hair and yank on it.

_'It doesn't sound like they've not been fighting'_ Spencer said.

"Ha ha! Take that dorkface!"

"Spencer, when you guys get home is it okay if you just sleep on the couch... so you don't wake us up."

_' Yeah, sure. That's fine... Hey, I gotta go. Art... stuff. I'll see ya later, guys.'_

"Bye Spencer!" Carly said. **Click**. She closed the phone and turned to look at me and Sam. She had me pinned on my stomach and she was sitting on my butt, tickling my feet.

"Sam, noooo!!" I cried.

"Don't worry, Freddie... I'll go get the squirt bottle," said Carly as she went back to her room.

* * *

--

So, how was that chapter? Not my best. I'm moving soon so I don't think I'll have much time to write. I plan on writing again as soon as I get some free time.

Please, review!


	8. it's cold in here

Looks like it's Sam's POV's turn to have it's own chapter. _Oh, and if I type anything in Italics, that's Sam's thoughts. _

_--_

* * *

I know I slept with Freddie the past two nights, but this felt different. We were sleeping in a bed this time. It felt like we were dating or marred or something. But Freddie doesn't even like me. Oh boy, I wish he did. The left side of the bed was against a wall and Freddie said he wanted the right side. We had already changed into our pajamas when we went into my room.

"Good night, Carly," I said as I walked into my room.

"Good night, you too," Carly said. "Behave..."

"Yeah, like _we'd_ do anything," I said. I looked over at Freddie... his face was red.

Freddie turned and hopped into the bed while placing his hands behind his head. "So do you wanna go to sleep now are stay up for a while?" he asked.

"I'm kinda tired. I'm just gonna go to sleep." As I said this I reached up under my shirt and took my bra off. I never sleep with my bra and I never think twice about just taking it off. (Because usually I'm either by myself or Carly is there and she wouldn't care.) Anyway, Freddie happened to be watching when I slipped my bra out from under my shirt and, well, his face got even redder than it was a few minuets ago.

"Oh, sorry," I said.

"It's... uh, it's fine," Freddie stammered. _I kinda liked it. He was nervous around me; and it wasn't because I was going to hurt him. That had to mean he thought I was at least a little attractive... right?_

"Well.., I'll just get the lights," I said. I turned off the lights and then I had to crawl over Freddie to get to my side of the bed. I put one leg over him... and then slipped and fell right on him. We bonked our heads together, too. "S...sorry Freddie," I said. As I moved to get up he turned his head to say something... and our noses bumped. I was so embarrassed. _Freddie and I are in bed, in the dark, and I am sprawled out on top of him._ I pushed against the bed to get out of Freddie's face. I looked down at him and he was staring back at me. It was very dark and I could barely see him, but I could tell he was looking right into my eyes.

Freddie opened his mouth to speak again. "Sam, y..you-"

"Freddie, I'm-" **BAM!** Freddie leaned forward and our lips met. It was brief because I quickly pulled away. It was so unexpected. I immediately regretted pulling away and I looked at Freddie again. I couldn't see him but I could feel his breath. I came back down onto his lips, bumping his nose again, and kissed him. This second kiss was longer. (well, the first one hardly counts... so this was my real first kiss.) My lips pushed against his and I could feel his tongue on mine as well. He stopped after about three seconds or so and I pulled away again.

"S..Sam, I," Freddie said.

"Freddie, I'm sorry. You probably didn't want me to do that."

"No, Sam I,"

"Let's just pretend it didn't happen," I said as I rolled off of him.

"Sam... yeah, okay."

I had no idea what was going through Freddie's head just then but I had a feeling he was thinking about how disgusting it was to be kissed by me. I only kissed him because he had kissed me, but then I realized that he had to have done it by accident.

I moved as far away as I could from him in the bed. It just felt awkward being close to him at that time. I was partially afraid he would get mad at me for what I'd done. I also had the bad feeling that I would pounce on him and kiss him again if I got to close.

XxXxXxX

I glanced at the digital clock on the other side of the room. An hour. I had been laying there for an hour and I still couldn't get to sleep. I wanted to tell Freddie I was sorry for kissing him. I also wanted to confess my love and kiss him again. With so many mixed emotions, I had a hard time even laying still, let along falling asleep.

I let out a sigh and turned onto my side. To my surprise, Freddie (whom I had thought to be sleeping) turned onto his side as well and looked at me.

"I can't sleep," he said to me. His voice cracked as he said it and it made me laugh on the inside.

"I can't either," I said. "I...I'm cool." I said. It was true, I was cold. But that wasn't the reason I couldn't sleep. But apparently Freddie thought I had meant it was the reason because he moved closer to me.

"I'm cold too..." he said. I moved closer to him too and he put his arm around me as I burrowed into his chest once again. As I did I felt him kiss me once on the forehead. _Wow! E_verything felt different. I was content and nothing else in the world mattered. _I am warm, happy, and next to the dork of my dreams._.. W_ow!_

* * *

--

Well, what did you think?

Sorry I've been gone for so long. I'm all moved in now but classes start soon. I'm probably only going to be updating about once a week now because of those classes. Sorry to all of you who liked me for my quick updates... I hope you guys still read my stories anyway...

PS Review!!


	9. wake up!

I feel I can keep you waiting no longer. Here is chapter 9. I dedicate this chapter to the homeless...

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

Well, that morning I was woken up by Spencer bursting open Sam's door at 10:34 am and snapping a photo of us. "Rise and shine, sleepy heads!" he said.

Sam, looking slightly annoyed, sat up and glared at him. "How are you awake? I thought you were getting here at 3 am or something like that?"

"I had a great time... thanks for asking," Spencer said sarcastically. "Oh, and how can I be tired at a time like this? We're going camping! You two need to get out of that bed and get ready! Unless you both would rather just stay in bed all day." And with that he sprinted back down the hall, probably to eat breakfast or something.

"So, how'd you sleep?" I asked, turning towards Sam.

"What?.. Oh, fine... Hey, Freddie about last night..."

"Yeah?" I asked. _Oh yeah... I kissed her. And then she kissed me! Oh my gosh, I liked it._ Thoughts from last night returned to me. I was confused. _All week I had been with Sam... And I think I'm starting to like her... I even KISSED her!_

"Can we... just forget that that happened?" she asked.

"Yeah... yeah, sure." I didn't want to forget by any means, but Sam obviously regrets it so I can get past it.

"I mean... I kissed you," she said, "but I didn't mean it. I...I guess I'm confused."

"Yeah, me too." I admitted. I wanted to say 'Let's blame it on hormones' but decided not to say anything.

"And you can't tell anyone about this!" she said.

"Yeah, of course."

"If anyone found out that I kissed our school's biggest dork..."

Sam and I got out of bed and joined Spencer and Carly for breakfast. I found myself stuck in my own thoughts. _Sam doesn't like me... or she does but doesn't want me to know. She did kiss me back after all. No, no; Sam doesn't like me. She's embarrassed that someone would find out she kissed me... so she can't like me. But I like her... No! I don't like Sam. I like girls and Sam is a girl. That's all. _

"Freddie... Freddie!" Carly was waving her hand in front of my face. She had apparently been trying to get my attention for a while.

"Oh, sorry what?" I said.

"I said... you need to hurry up and eat!" Carly told me when she had my attention. "We are leaving in ten minutes." I looked over at Sam; she had already scarfed down her eggs, bacon, and orange juice and was getting up from the table. _Oh, no... only ten minutes. I need to repack my bag. _I quickly ate the rest of my food and went to retrieve all of the things I would need for the camping part of our trip.

I started down the hall to Sam's room (where my stuff was) and ran into Carly's Granddad on the way. "Oh. Hello Mr. Shay." I said.

"There you are Fredward. I have four hiking backpacks in the living room for you all to use on your camping trip."

"Thanks," I said. "Wait, you aren't coming too?"

"No, no. I'm to old; I would hold you youngins back."

"Okay. Well, thanks for the backpack," I said. I started to walk away.

"Oh, and Fredward," he said. "Could you tell Samantha I have a bag for her too? She doesn't know yet."

The door to Sam's room was closed. I walked up to the door, pushed it open, and was very surprised at the sight that I saw... I had walked in on Sam changing! She was holding wearing only her bra and undies and held a shirt.

She had worn her pajamas at breakfast and I guess she was putting on her clothes for the day... Well, she had been facing the other way (luckily or she'd have beat me up or something) so I quickly closed the door again.

I couldn't get her out of my head now... _Aaaag! Why must I like Sam?! It could have been any girl but no; I like Sam._

I knocked on the door. "Sam, I need my stuff," I said.

"Just a minute, I'm changing," the door replied in Sam's voice. About fifteen seconds later she opened the door.

"You're not taking your computer, are you? We're coming right back here again after we camp out."

"Yeah, I know. I'm only taking the stuff I need. We need to save room in our bags for half of a tent, too." Mr. Shay had provided two two-person tents along with the bags... _Oh, yeah; the bags!_ "Oh, yeah. Hey, Samantha; Mr. Shay has a hiking backpack for you so you don't have to use your tiny one.

"What did you just call me?" she said as she stared me down.

"I called you Samantha, your real name. Mr. Shay calls you that."

"Well you can't, dork!"

"Why not? You call me Fredward."

"That's different!"

"No, Sam; it's not."

Just then, Carly walked into the room. "Hey, there you are. We're leaving. Come on."

"I'm not ready yet." Sam and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other... _boy, that was weird._

Sam and I finished packing what we needed and each put half of a tent into our bags. We then made our way to Mr. Shay's jeep to find him, Spencer, and Carly waiting.

* * *

--

Hey, readers. Pockner here. I'll probably have the next chapter up really soon. I'm planning on trying something I doubt anyone will expect. Oh, I have an idea for a game! Send a review guessing what the surprise will be! The person that is the closest gets bonus points. Also, if I like your guess, it might get put into the story. I'm just sayin'... it might.


	10. My feuding best friends

The following chapter will be **Carly's POV**. Yeah, that's right. Carly. Didn't see that coming did you?

--

* * *

_I wonder why Sam always finds a way to end up sleeping with Freddie._ It was true. They'd slept on the plane, in the car, on the couch, and now (last night) in Sam's bed. _She's also been a little nicer to him recently. If I didn't know better, I'd say she likes him._

I know, it seems impossible, right? They fight too much. Well, I say the act like an old married couple, fighting like that.

I thought these things as I walked into the kitchen for breakfast. To my surprise, I found Spencer in there. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine," he said. "six hours of sleep should be enough."

I sat down and he served me bacon and eggs. _Yum._

"Hey, where are Sam and Freddie?" he asked.

"They're probably both still asleep in Sam's room."

"They slept together last night?"

"Yep. And the night before," I said.

"They've been acting weird for a while..." Spencer replied.

"I think they like each other. They are just hiding it."

"Wait, Freddie likes you. He can't like Sam."

"No, Freddie said he was 'moving on' or something like that. He doesn't like me like that anymore."

Spencer walked over to the fridge and got some orange juice. "Hey, wouldn't that be funny if they did get together?" he asked.

"I think it would be cool. I say we give 'em a nudge, if ya know what I mean."

"Great idea," Spencer said. "Hey, I'll go wake 'em up. They need to eat before we go and I wanna get there soon."

And with that he sprinted down the hall to wake my two sleeping best friends.

He was only gone for about thirty seconds when he came skipping back. "They're up. I'm gonna make them some eggs too."

Sam and Freddie came out not to long after Spencer. Sam ate it all down in a few minutes but Freddie seemed to have something on his mind because he was kinda just sitting there.

"Freddie... Freddie," I waved my hand at him. "You need to hurry and eat."

"Oh. Sorry, what?" he said as he came back from his world of thought.

"I said... you need to hurry up and eat! We are leaving in ten minutes." It wasn't true. We would wait on him but I thought it would be a good idea to speed him up... Unless he was thinking about Sam. In that case he can take his time...

I had decided that it would be great for them to date (it they did like each other), so Spencer and I planned to put them in situations that would make them spend more time together.

"So we should come up with some reason for them to share a tent instead of me and Sam," I was saying to Spencer when they both went to get packed.

"Well," Spencer said, "you should just say you want to be with me... because I'm your brother."

"Okay... and you should have some of my stuff in your bag. That's a good reason to share a tent, right?" I really just wanted my bag to be less heavy.

"Yeah, okay," he said as he packed his part of a tent into his bag. "Let's go load the jeep." We then put on our coats and walked outside into the snow.

XxXxXxX

Granddad had agreed to take us to the camping spot. It was the same spot that he used to take Dad. That last time Granddad took Dad camping was when Spencer was fourteen. I had just been born and I stayed at the cabin with Mom.

'The Spot' was a two day hike away from the cabin. We could camp there for one night and then hike back to the cabin, stopping to camp in a valley half way back. Since Spencer knew the way, he would be our guide on the hike.

My bag was in the back of the jeep along with Spencer's when Freddie and Sam came out. "My granddad is driving so all three of us are going to have to be in the back again," I said.

"Great," Sam said sarcastically, "that means I'm stuck on Freddie's lap again..." Freddie got in the backseat and was followed very closely by a grinning Sam. _Awe, she does want to sit with him; I thought so._

I hopped in the back to find Sam already sitting uncomfortably on top of Freddie. "No, Sam. You're sitting on my keys and phone," Freddie said, indicating his left front pocket. "Move your big butt over!"

"What do you need your keys for today anyway?" Sam asked as she shifted onto his right thigh. "I doubt you'll be needing to get into your apartment anytime soon, dork. And your cell phone? Good luck getting reception out here."

"I don't wanna hear it, _Sam_," Freddie said, looking slightly dejected and annoyed. "...I might need these..."

"Oh, you two," I said. "You know, Sam, you can sit on me if you don't wanna sit on Freddie."

"N...no, I'm fine... right here," she stuttered. I looked at Freddie... he was attempting to hide the fact that he was blushing.

_When are they going to get it? _I wondered.

XxXxXxX

The jeep ride was pretty fun. Spencer fell asleep... twice... on the way there. Sam, Freddie, and I played a card game. Sam found it difficult not to cheat off of Freddie's hand. After much complaining from Freddie, they teamed up and played together, the two of them, with one hand. Sam couldn't cheat against him if she was working with him. Poker was difficult enough in the vehicle; plus, I'm pretty bad at it anyway. Needless to say, Sam/Freddie won the card game no problem. I didn't care about loosing though. It was funny... every time they got points, or a hand, or whatever it's called, they high-fived, elbow bumped, or cheered together. It was weird, at first, to watch my feuding best friends getting along, but I got used to it quickly. I love them both, as a friend should love her friends, and they complemented each other so well... It was very hard for me to do but I stopped myself from saying things like 'So, Sam; what do you really think about Freddie?' or 'Freddie, do you think Sam has a nice butt?' I could just imagine the looks on their faces if I did ask. But I don't want them to feel awkward so I'll behave...

At first, it was as cold inside the jeep as it was outside. After a few minutes, however, we all warmed up and took off our coats for the rest of the car ride. This was a difficult task for Freddie because Sam was doing her best to annoy him, which included hindering his efforts to remove his coat.

When we got to the campsite, Granddad woke up Spencer, we put our coats back on, and we all got out of the jeep. "Well, Spencer," Granddad said as the last of our bags was removed from him vehicle, "I take it you remember the way."

"Yes, Sir," he said with a salute. Granddad chuckled.

"Son. You're a good lad. I'm glad to call you my grandson. Now you take care of Carly and her friends.

"I will, Granddad," Spencer said as Granddad returned to the car. "We'll see you in three days."

"Carly, Samantha, Fredward. Have fun!"

"Bye Granddad," Spencer and I called as he pulled away.

"Bye Mr. Shay!" Freddie yelled as he and Sam waved.

"Hey, _Samantha!_ Where are you and Carly going to put your tent?" Freddie asked.

"I think over there by those trees looks like a good spot." _Funny. She didn't even care that he called her 'Samantha.'_

"That's where I was gonna put my tent!" Freddie complained.

"Um, guys..." I interrupted. "Nothing against you, Sam, but I'd rather share a tent with Spencer..."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, he has some of my stuff in his bag... and, um,.. I kinda-get-scared-at-night-so-I-wanna-be-with-my-brother." I said really fast. Camping out didn't really scare me, but it seemed like a good enough reason to put Freddie in a tent all night with Sam.

"Oh... okay," Sam said. "Wait... So I have to share a tent with _him_!" she said.

"What's so bad about sleeping with me?" he asked. "You haven't seemed to mind so far," he said.

Sam ignored his remark, grabbed her bag, and walked over to the spot by the trees. Freddie did the same and they began setting up their tent. Well, Freddie started setting it up. Sam just tossed rocks at him.

"Are you sure she likes him?" Spencer asked. "She's throwing rocks."

"Yeah, silly," I answered. "That's what girls do when they are nervous around guys... they throw rocks at them.

"I'm never going to understand women..." Spencer said with a chuckle. He and I set up our tent on the opposite side of the clearing as Sam and Freddie. I was hard to do because of all the extra clothing I was wearing due to the cold weather.

Spencer and I finished making our tent about the same time Freddie finished his. "Wow, Freddo," Spencer said. "You sure made that tent really fast."

"I've had a lot of practice. When I was younger, my mom put me in Club Scouts. We camped all the time."

"Club Scouts is for dorks," Sam said.

"Some of the finest men this country has seen were Club Scouts!" Freddie said. "President Abraham Lincoln was a Club Scout."

"'Finest men in this country?' We're in Canada, dork. Abraham Lincoln was from Illinois."

"Bwaaaaaah!"

"Meeeaaahhhhh!"

"Bwaahhh!"

"Okay, okay. That's enough you two," I said as I pulled my squirt bottle out of my bag.

"You wouldn't!" Sam said as she hid from the bottle behind Freddie. "It's like 20 degrees out! That's below freezing"

"Actually, Sam, the water in her spray bottle is probably frozen. We're fine." Darn. Freddie was right. Oh well, no squirting for me.

"So, kids," Spencer said as he joined us. "What do you want to to? We've got all day and then tomorrow we begin our hike."

"We should explore around this clearing," I said. "That should be fun. Plus, who knows what fun things we will find out here in the middle of nowhere!"

"Sounds fun to me," Sam said as she tightened her scarf.

"Don't forget to grab a flashlight. It gets dark here a lot sooner than you are used to," Spencer said.

"Let's go," Sam said as she took Freddie's flashlight from his bag. ('Hey, that's mine!) And with that Sam and I left the clearing and walked around the wintry wonderland that was our camping area.

--

Yep, they're finally camping... in the snow. This will be fun, right? Originally I believe I said they'd be on a five-day camping trip. That is true, but, I'd like to reword that. They are going camping on a five-day trip. They've spent two night at the cabin so three more days to go. Also, I may not have ever made it clear what time of the year it is. Well, they are on winter break. If I said or implied summer, please disregard that. I hope you all love reading this as much as I love writing it. Oh yeah, you should review.


	11. Spelunking

Okay, let's see it's... Sam's turn for a POV. Here I go... Same rules as before... you know; with the _thinking_ and stuff. Oh, and I still don't own iCarly. I actually never have owned it. Sad, isn't it. No, no... I'll be okay, .sniff.

--

* * *

I ran down a snowy hill and behind a fallen tree. Carly was right behind me. I wasn't sure where Spencer and Freddie were... Freddie. _I'm so confused._ I thought as I sat in the snow. _I kissed him last night... and it was amazing... but I just know he won't like me back._ "What's up, Sam?" Carly asked when she caught up with me.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" Carly asked. She had that look on her face. The look that said 'I know something you don't know.'

"Oh, um... I was just thinking about how fun it would be to hit Freddie in the face with a snowball," I lied.

"Sure you were," she replied.

"Where'd that nerd go anyway?" I asked.

"He and Spencer went to get fire wood I think."

"That's good. It's going to be even colder tonight."

"I know," Carly said. "Spencer and I are probably going to share a sleeping bag."

"What? I don't think you both can fit in one sleeping bag," I said.

"Well, actually we can. All the sleeping bags we brought are the exact same type. If you unzip them all the way, you can set them next to each other and zip them up together into one big sleeping bag."

"Oh, that's cool," I said.

"Hey... what's that over there?" Carly asked.

I looked over to where she was pointing and saw the ground open up into a small cavern. "Cool. It's a cave. Do you think bears live in there?" I asked.

"There's no way I'm going in there to find out."

"Come on Carly. Pleeeease."

"No way. Like you said, there's probably bears in there... why don't you get Freddie to go with you? I bet he'd do it."

"Yeah, okay," I said. "I'll go find the dork."

Carly and I made our way back to the clearing and found Spencer. "Hey, Spencer," I called, "where's Freddie?"

"He's just down that hill," he called back as he pointed over near to where we had just come from. "We found a fallen tree and he's getting fire wood."

"See ya later, Carles," I said and I ran to were Freddie was.

"I'll just stay here with Spencer then," she called at me as I ran.

At the bottom of the small hill I found the tree... but no Freddie... _where is he..._ Oh, there...

He was behind the tree. "Hey, Freddork!" I called.

"Yes, Samantha?" he called back.

"Don't call me that!" I wasn't really mad at him... I just hated that name.

"Why not? I like that name." _Really?_

"Whatever. Come over here," I pointed to where the cave was.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked as he backed away.

"No, no. Nothing I said as I approached him. "I found a cave. I wanna go explore it."

"What? Are you scared to go alone?" he taunted.

"You don' have to go if you don't want to; I just thought it would be fun."

"Okay, fine, let's go," he said. And with that we walked back over to where the cave was.

"Woah, that's a small cave," Freddie said. "Are you sure you wanna go in there?"

"What, are _you_ scared?" I teased.

"N..no, I... I just don't have a flashlight. Because you took mine."

"Why didn't you take mine?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just give me my light back."

"No, we're sharing," and with that I crawled, legs first, into the hole in the ground.

"Sam... wait!"

Freddie followed me into the cave. It was a lot bigger on the inside. After the first ten meters or so, it opened up to about the size of a hallway at school.

"It's a lot warmer in- owe!.. In here." Freddie said as he tripped over a rock. "Shine the light over here so I can see, Sam."

I did as he requested and he walked over to me. "You're right," I said. "It is a lot warmer in here." I took off my coat and set it on a large rock. Freddie did the same.

"We'll just get them later," I said. Freddie nodded and we continued down that hallway.

The cavern became more and more narrow as we went along and the elevation steadily decreased. We were forced to slow down partially for those reasons and partially because we only had one light.

The rock walls of this wondrous cavern were smooth and wet. The ground was rocky and the rocks could easily be kicked around and moved. As the path took us farther and farther downhill, we started to see signs that others had been in that cave too. "Look," I said as I pointed the light at the wall as we walked into an open area. There were hundreds of names marked into the smooth rock wall on one side of the little room. Some were put on with spray paint and others were carved into the rock. More than one pair of names were very close and had a heart around them.

"Let's add our names," Freddie said. He looked around for something to carve with. On the cave floor near to us I saw a broken lantern on the ground. It looked as if it had been dropped and left because the glass around the wick was shattered. Freddie reached down and picked up a sharp rock near the ruin and carved 'F-R-E-E-D-I-E.' I Grabbed a piece of the glass off the ground and wrote 'S-A-M' right under his name.

"I wonder how many people have been back here?" Freddie said.

"I'm guessing a lot," I said as I shone the light around the room. We saw quite a few more names along with a few crushed beer cans and an empty can of spray paint. "Let's sit down for a while. I'm getting tired."

I sat down on a large rock near the middle of the area and Freddie sat down on the other side. We leaned on each other, back-to-back, and I turned the light off. Freddie jumped a little. Instantly it felt... colder. It was pitch black; no light at all. It sort of felt eerie.

"W..why'd you turn off the light?" Freddie asked as he moved a little closer to me.

"No reason. It's kinda scary in here, though, without the light."

We sat in the dark for a few minutes not saying a word. It was a little scary at first, but then it became calming. My eyes were open but it felt like they were closed. With nothing to see, my imagination began racing thoughts into my mind. _How cool is this? I'm in a cave with Freddie! This is sweet. I wanna go a little farther into the cave._

"Hey, Sam," Freddie said, interrupting my thoughts. "You wanna go back now?"

"No," I replied as I flipped the light back on, "let's go a little farther.

"Okay," Freddie said and he started walking in the opposite direction we had come.

"Watch out, Freddie, those rocks don't look safe," I said as the path became steeper. He slipped a little and caught my hand.

"Thanks," he said. He then helped me down past the insecure rocks and kept a hold of my hand.

The path become more and more downhill and Freddie and I had to keep our hands locked together so we wouldn't fall. I didn't mind... I actually like holding his hand.

We came to another open area and slowed down. "Look at how big it is in here," Freddie said as we walked forward. I saw a ridge ahead and wasn't sure how far of a drop it was. I assumed Freddie saw it too.

"Do you think bats live in here?" I asked.

"Bat! Where!?" Freddie looked around frantically. He walked a little forward as he looked for bats and he pulled me along because our hands were still locked. "I hope we don't see any bats." Freddie said as he backed into the large room.

"I bet there ARE bats," I teased. "Thousands of them! They'll bite down and latch on to you. And then they'll suck your blood!"

Freddie tried to back away from me but I held his hand tight. "Stop it, Sam. I don't like ba-"

"Freddie, watch out!" Freddie had backed up all the way over the the little ridge I has seen. I guess he had not seen it. Up close it appeared to be a lot larger then I had originally though. It was at least a twenty foot drop almost straight down.

He slipped a few feet down the slope and then fell off of his feet. I dropped the light, grabbed him with both hands, leaned back, and pulled as hard as I could. I pulled him back up the slope and fell on my back with Freddie on top of me. We could hear a few 'bumps' and 'cracks' as the light I dropped fell down the cliff.

"OMG, thanks Sam," Freddie said. "I think you just saved my life." He started to stand but I held him around the waist and pulled him back down onto me.

"No, don't move," I said. "Y...you could fall down there. You can't see where the edge is." I could feel him breathing on my face. His breath was quick and short. He was scared just as much as I was. "Freddie, I'm sorry I scared you."

"No, it's okay. Let's just focus on how were getting back out." Freddie's words hit me hard. _How are we getting out? I just dropped our only light off a cliff and we are half a mile under ground! OMG! We're dead._

"F...f..Freddie. If we don' make it out of here," I said as I looked up to where I thought his face was, "I just want you to know that... that I didn't mean all those things I said."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he rested over me.

"I...I'm sorry for being mean all the time. I'm sorry for teasing you. I'm sorry I'm such a horrible person!" I almost shouted the last one. I had got us into a mess and there was no escape. We were doomed.

* * *

--

Oh, no! Will our friends be stuck in a cave for days until they die of starvation? Will Freddie ever forgive Sam for all the things she's done to him? How on earth can they find there way out with absolutly no source of light? Find out next time on... iGo Camping, chapter 12: 'Be my Escape'

btw, the more reviews i get, the faster I update.


	12. Be my Escape

Wow, thanks for the reviews. They really do motivate me to write more. I even got 5 reviews from one person... all at once. Okay, what ever. Freddie's point of view is cool. Did I mention he was a "Club Scout"?

--

* * *

"I...I'm sorry for being mean all the time," Sam said. "I'm sorry for teasing you. I'm sorry I'm such a... a horrible person!" she almost shouted that last part.

"Sam, just calm down," I could feel Sam's breathing slow and return to normal but her voice was still frantic. "It's gonna be okay."

"How can you say that!? It's pitch black in here. We have no light at all now."

"Ah; see there is where your wrong," I said.

"What are you talking about, Freddie?" Sam asked. I reached down past my belt (This was a little awkward because I was still on top of Sam; she wouldn't let me move... I actually rubbed up against her thigh a little. _Okay, this is not helping. I should be focusing on getting us out and NOT on how cute Sam is... even if I can't see her._) and I put my hand into my pocket.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. She had jumped a little when I moved my hand.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and I turned it on. The light from the screen shone like a candle in the darkness of the cave.

"OMG! Freddie, you're a genius!" Sam said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Sam; I know. Well.., now that we can see I think I'll get off of you... if thats okay with you?" Sam let go of me and let me stand up. I shone the cellphone light around to see where the cliff was and we both moved very far away from it.

"Do you think we can make it all the way back out with just your phone for light?" Sam asked.

"I hope so... but we might not have to..."

"What are you talking about Freddie? That's the only light."

"Let's just try to get back to the room with all the names first, okay?" I had a plan... I only hoped it would work.

Climbing back up the slope was much harder than going down. I held the phone up so Sam could see and she would climb ahead of me. She would then help pull me up. We continued on this way for a few minutes until was made it back up the slope and back into the name room.

"Oh no, my battery is dyeing in my phone. It'll probably turn off in a few minutes."

"We'll never make it out in that time," Sam said as she moved closer to me. "W...we walked for ten minutes at least."

"Just help me look, okay."

"Look for what Freddie? There's nothing here we can use. Just some beer cans, a spray can, and some glass. What good will that do?"

"Just bring those over here." I said as I pointed the phone at the cans.

"I don't see how this can help," she said as she brought over two beer cans and a spray paint bottle. "Shouldn't we be trying to get out before that phone dyes?"

"I've got an idea. It's our best option... if I can just find..." There! There is was; the broken lantern. Glass was all around it. It looked as if it had been dropped and then left.

"If there is still oil in the lamp," I said as I picked it up, "then we could get it lit."

"Wow, Freddork, I'm impressed."

"What happened to being sorry for calling me names?"

"Oh, sorry... It's a hard habit to break..."

I checked the lamp for fuel. "Good, it's still almost half full. Now we just need to light it."

"With what?" Sam asked. It was a good question... and I thought maybe... just maybe...

"Okay, the wick is a little damp so it probably wont catch flame unless we soak it."

"Just use the lamp fuel," Sam suggested.

"No, I don't want to loose the wick down in the lamp... see if there is any beer still in those cans," I pointed at her right hand and the cans she held. "If there is, soak the wick with beer."

Sam did as I asked as I search around the lamp. "Okay, it's wet... but how are you going to start this without a match?"

"I've got that figured out too." I picked up the stone I had used to carve my name into the wall. "This stone is flint," I said as I held it up. "If you rub flint on Iron, you get a spark." I reached into my pocket and recovered the only other thing I was carrying; my keys. "This key," I indicated my house key, "is iron."

"OMG, Freddie, you're amazing. I could kiss you right now!" She looked at me and I looked into those beautiful eyes. I could barely see her. I wondered if she meant it. After waiting a few moments and not receiving a kiss, however, I said, "Um... you can kiss me later, lets just try to get this lamp lit."

After a very awkward moment for both of us I took the lamp from Sam's hand and set it down. I knelt near the lamp and banged my key against the stone. Sparks flew... but none hit the small wick.

"Darn!... Wait. Sam is there any paint in that spray can?" I asked. "come over here but spray it away from the lamp."

"Okay..." I could tell she didn't know what I was thinking but at least she was trusting me... it made me feel good to know that Sam trusted me with... well... her life I guess; seeing as we would both die if we didn't get out of this cave.

"Spray a steady stream that way." She did and I banged my key and rock again. Sparks flew. Now with the bigger target, some managed to hit the paint as it came out. The can instantly turned into a flame thrower, shooting fire instead of paint. Out of fright and shock, however, Sam dropped the can and the flame died.

"Th..th..that was scary," she managed to say.

"Okay, we're gonna do it again but this time aim the fire at the lamp, okay?"

As she said 'Okay' my phone's battery died. Once again, we could see nothing.

"Freddie, I'm scared," Sam said. I felt her move closer to me and put her arm around mine.

I returned the now useless phone to my pocket. "It'll be okay, Sam. Let's try one more time.

_Wow, I hope this works._ And it did. I lit the paint can with a spark from my keys and Sam aimed it at the lamp. The fire touched the beer-soaked wick and the lamp began to burn.

"Yes!" I shouted. _I can't believe it worked!_

"Freddie, that was amazing!" Sam jumped on me, caught me in a huge hug, and gave me a big wet kiss on the cheek. The lamp gave off quite a bit of light but hopefully not enough for Sam to see me blushing.

"O..Okay, let's get going, Sam. I don't know how long this lamp will last." I picked up the lamp and moved toward the way he had come in. My cheek was tingling a bit where Sam kissed me. She had kissed me once before... but that was an accident. _Sam doesn't like me; there's no way_. _It was just a kiss on the cheek._

As I held the lamp by the handle, it got really hot. Without the glass to reflect the heat it caused a lot of heat to radiate onto me. It was for this reason that Sam and I took turns holding the lamp.

We had to go much slower on the way out of the cave. We couldn't afford to let the flame go out. Also, the light was very dim compared to the flashlight so Sam and I could barely see what we were doing.

"Look. What's that up there?" Sam asked after what felt like an half an hour of climbing and walking. I looked too. There was a strange looking rock ahead. I didn't remember seeing that on the way in.

"We didn't take a wrong turn, did we?"

"Turn, what do you mean?" Sam asked. "There is nowhere to turn. This cave was straight all the way."

We continued to approach the strange rock. "I just don't remember this... wait." It wasn't a rock at all. There was something laying on top of a rock. "Those are our coats."

We picked up our clothing and continued on our way. The lamp continued to get dimmer and dimmer.

"Freddie, I think we're almost out of-" suddenly; darkness, "...fuel." Once again it was pitch black. I reached out to find Sam. I found her and then her hand found mine. "We're almost out. We hadn't walked far at all when we took our coats off." Sam said.

"Let's just keep going," I said. "We're almost there I- ouch... I think." It was impossible to know where we were going. Sam and I were forced to crawl almost so that we could find our way. After a minute or two of running into rocks and walls we sat down. Sam was next to me and she put her head on my shoulder.

"We were so close. We'll never make it out of here." I put my arm around her.

"Sure we will. Maybe...maybe my phone can turn on again long enough for us to see our way out."

"If we could see the way out then there would be... light." As Sam said 'light' the direction we had been going suddenly became ever so slightly visible. It grew more and more light until, from around a corner, we say two lights emerge.

"Freddie!..Sam!" Spencer called as he walked towards us. Sam and I stood up. "Over here!" I yelled.

Spencer and Carly made there way over to us. "Hey guys," Carly said. "So... how come you two were in the dark together? Where's your light?"

Sam looked at Carly. "We uh..."

"I lost the light," I said. Sam looked at me, surprised. "I... dropped it down a crack."

"No, I dropped it." Sam interrupted. I don't know why I tried to take the blame. I guess I didn't want Carly or Spencer to think badly of Sam...

"We used this to get back here." I held up the broken lantern.

"Where'd that come from?" Spencer asked.

"Freddie found it and got it lit." Sam said before I could answer.

"Um..yeah. Can we just get out of here?" I said. "It feels like we've been in here for, like, four hours."

"You two were only in here for about thirty minutes," Carly said. _What? Only thirty? It had felt like so much longer!_

"Okay, whatever. I just want to get outside."

And with that, the four of us left the warmth of the underground prison and returned to the open air.

* * *

--

I'm happy about that chapter... except I made up the thing about flint and iron. If you rub those together, they may or may not in fact spark. I know that if you hold steel wool up to a nine volt battery then THAT will burst into flames. :D

ps I've got test this week so probably no update for a little while.

stay true, review.


	13. moose, eh?

If I were a young blond girl that co-hosted a funny webshow, then this would be my Point of View.

--

_Okay, seriously, I thought I was gonna die in that cave with Freddie. That was AMAZING how he found a light to get us out. I don't even wanna think what would have happened had he not had his keys and his cellphone._

As Carly, Spencer, Freddie, and I walked back uphill to the campsite, I thought about what had just happened. _Had we really only been in there for half an hour? It felt like so much longer._

Spencer had started a fire with some of the wood he and Freddie had collected. He had also made a tower of sticks, branches, and logs near the fire. He called it '_Canadian Moose, eh_?'. That name made me laugh. He had not used three logs in the making of his artwork and we didn't want to sit on the snowy ground. Two of the three were rather small; Carly and Spencer both sat on each of them. The third one was bigger, enough room for two people so sit... So I found myself having another opportunity to be close to Freddie... _Freddie_.

_I'm in love with that dweeb. He's such a dork it makes me wanna... wanna... pin him to the ground and plat my lips on him! I know there is NO WAY he likes me that way and I've been trying to make myself stop liking him. There's no use hiding it anymore; I have to tell him... but, not now. Maybe sometime when I'm not freezing my arse off._

Well, Freddie sat down on that stump-for-two and I sat right next to him. He was warm... or was that the fire?

"It's a good thing you got this fire started," Freddie said to Spencer.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "It's already really dark and it's not very late at all."

"I'm hungry; how about you guys?" Carly asked.

"What food do we have?" I asked. We had all put a food in our bags too.

"I brought wieners," Spencer said. "We can cook them over the fire!" He ran off to grab wieners and buns out of his tent and then came back. Freddie and I picked out sticks Spencer had not used in his '_eh?_' sculpture so we could warm the food up.

After being warmed over the fire it was safe to say the wieners had become 'hot dogs.' Carly had one, Spencer and Freddie had two, and I had three.

We sat around the fire for a while and talked about all sorts of things. Spencer told jokes and Carly told stories. I made fun of Freddie for his stupid magic tricks he did with a deck of playing cards. Well, to be honest, I had no idea how he did those tricks but I pretended that I did. At some point, I think during the jokes, I was laughing so hard that I almost fell off of my two-seater log. My butt didn't get all snowy though because Freddie grabbed my around the waist and held me up even though he was laughing too. To my disappointment, however, he took his arm back after catching me.

"The moon sure looks pretty tonight," Carly commented after sitting near the fire for a while; it had been nearly an hour I think.

"Wow, it sure is," I replied. _I just wish it wasn't behind those trees._ "I can't see it very well though.

"I think there's a lake down that way," Spencer said as he pointed toward the area under our full moon." If you head that way and you stand on the edge of the lake then you should be able the see it pretty well.

"Let's go!" Carly said as she pulled out her camera.

We all walked down the hill away from camp on the opposite side of where the cave was. We didn't have to walk far at all. At the base of the hill we were camping on, about twenty feet out, the tree line stopped. I ran ahead and stopped just after the trees.

_Wow_. The moon looked so much bigger now that I could see the whole thing. I was able to see some stars as well. Spencer stood back by a tree but Carly, followed by Freddie, came walking over to me.

"This is so awesome," Carly said as she snapped a photo of the sky. "This is why I've always wanted to go camping.

"Hey," I said as I got an idea, "do you think the ice could hold us?"

Freddie and Carly looked out over the frozen lake.

"I doubt it," Freddie said.

"I really don't know," Carly said after him. "What do you think Spencer?" Carly asked as she turned around.

"Well, when I was here last time, it was summer. Dad and I went swimming in that lake. I think it's probably safe to walk on though... I wouldn't do it but you can if you want."

That was enough for me I quickly walked out onto the frozen water. I moved cautiously as I went about thirty feet from the shore.

"Sam, I don't think it's safe." Freddie called as Carly slowly began to walk out onto the ice as well.

I had started to move around more quickly. I pushed my shoes against the ice and slid like the skaters in the winter Olympics.

"Okay, I mean it!" Freddie called with a little bit on concern in his voice. "You both should come back right now... Spencer, make them come back.

Spencer was leaning against a tree. "Sam, don't go so far out," he said. I turned and looked at Freddie

"Come on Freddie, what's the worse that could happen?"

I think I had spoken to soon. Just then I heard a loud crack from under me. I tried to make my way back to shore but the ground was sinking under me. At the sound of breaking ice, Carly let out a yelp. She quickly moved back to land but she slipped on her way there. When she landed on the ice, her knee put a hole in the once firm ground. The ice began the break rapidly into jagged pieces as I scrambled for shore.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled as I slipped and bounded from ice platform to platform. I could see him running to get a branch from a tree as Spencer ran down to pull Carly up.

I knew the ice was still breaking and I freaked out a little. Not knowing what to do I got a running start and jumped to the next big peace on ice; I was almost back to shore. I did not land on my feet, however. When my shoes hit the wet icy surface, they slipped out from under me. I fell backwards onto the ice. The last thing I remembered was feeling a sharp pain run down my neck and then feeling very cold. After that... Everything went black.

--

Oh, no; a cliff hanger!

Will Spencer or Freddie be able to save Sam? How can a person make a moose out of logs and branches? What did Spencer use to start the campfire? Find out in the next installment of 'iGo Camping (in Canada).'

click this button!.. ok, now review.


	14. If you give a Moose a cookie

SmileyBAM03 owes me a cookie.

I don't own iCarly. The following is Freddie's point of view. Oh, and does anyone find it odd that Ron wanted to save the house elves but neither he, Hermione, nor Harry did anything to actually get them out of the castle. I find that to be odd. Freddie Benson was in Club Scouts. He sold Twin-mints and Tagaloins, like squirrel scouts.

--

_When my shoes hit the wet icy surface, they slipped out from under me. I fell backwards onto the ice. The last thing I remembered was feeling a sharp pain run down my neck and then feeling very cold. After that... Everything went black._

With a splash I saw Sam's lifeless body slide off of the ice and into the water. For a second, just one second, the world stopped spinning. The wind did not blow and my heart did not beat. For one second, my life had no purpose. Then after that horrible second had passed, I kicked my body into motion. In one swift movement I kicked off my shoes and tore my coat off over my head. I had dropped the branch I had picked up and ran straight at the lake that had swallowed my friend that I cared so much about. I think I remember hearing Carly scream but I have no idea what she was attempting to communicate. Throwing off my outer shirt as well I literally dove into the icy water and kicked toward the spot at which my Sam had disappeared.

Knowing that my contact lenses would fog the moment that I opened my eyes I opened only my right eye. I needed to see where I was going but opening my eye helped very little. I could see only a blur of whites, blues, and blacks... and blond. Sam.

I moved to her as quickly as possible but I wished I could have moved faster.

My arms found their way around her waist and I returned to the surface as best as I could. Being trapped under the ice became my next fear because I was quickly loosing breath. I luckily did not need to worry about that for by a stroke of luck or possible the very hand of God, I found that I was guided by an upward current and returned to the whole in the ice that I had entered from. Gasping for air I opened my left eye. Spencer was yelling to me and I saw the branch I had early collected in his hands. Holding Sam up with my strong arm and grasping the stick with my other, I was pulled out of the water and back to shore.

"Oh My God, Freddie, you saved Sam!" Carly cried. She was still very frightened and acted as if she didn't know how to help.

"She's not... breathing..." I managed to say between breaths. "She... knocked out...ice..."

Spencer had transformed from his the carefree young man that I knew so well and I saw a concerned adult standing in his place. "Freddie, we need to do CPR on her," he said. This thought had already formed in my mind as well because I was removing her coat.

"Spencer. Do five compressions after every breath," I commanded. He moved over her chest as I tilted her chin up so my air would enter her lungs and not her stomach. With one hand plugging her nose and the other holding her chin I blew the breath of life into her lungs.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Spencer counted as he pumped his hands above her heart.

_Please don't die. Please stay with me Sam._ I breathed again.

Spencer continued, "Five, four, three, two..."

_Don't leave me. Stay with me Sam._ I breathed.

"Five, four, three, two..."

As I breathed Sam coughed water into my mouth. She gasped for air and I spit the water out. She sputtered and gasped as Spencer and I helped her sit up.

"Sam. Sam, are you okay?" I asked.

"Freddie! OMG, what... happened," Sam asked.

"Freddie, you were amazing!" Carly said. She ran up and hugged Sam and then hugged me too. As I helped Sam to her feet I realized for the first time how cold I really was. Icy shivers ran through my limbs.

"Let's get you both back to camp, now," Spencer took charge. "I am so sorry," he said as he took us up the hill.

"N..n..no, It's m...m...my f..fault Sp..Spencer," Sam said.

"Let's just g...get some d..d..dry clothes," I stuttered. I was freezing as we returned to camp.

When we got back up the hill, Spencer took half of the wooden moose and threw it onto the fire. The flames shot up and swallowed the wood, creating lots of warmth.

"You d..didn't have t..to destroy y..your moose, Spencer," I said.

"I have some pictures of it," Carly said as she limped towards my tent. I guess she hurt her leg a little when her knee hit the ice. "I'm gonna set out dry clothes for you two. Go sit by the fire for now."

Sam was now able to walk just fine again but I still stayed by her. We stood around the fire for warmth.

"Th..th..thanks for s..saving m.." Sam started.

"Come here," I interrupted. I put my arms around her and she did the same. While one person might say we were hugging, someone else might say that were just sharing warmth. Our cheeks were touching; that felt like the warmest place on my body.

Sam whispered something into my neck but I didn't hear it. "W..what was th..that, Sam?" I asked.

"Oh, n..nothing F..Freddie," she said back.

"Hey you guys." Carly was out of the tent again. "I put dry clothes on your bed. You both need to get dry."

"It's getting late too," Spencer said. "Let's all go to bed."

I let go of Sam and we entered our tent. Our things were all on the entrance side of the tent and the bed was on the other. Someone had zipped the two sleeping bags together to form one large bed. Our clothes were sitting in piles on the sleeping bags; Carly had set out towels and pajamas along with dry underwear.

We both looked at our clothes and then looked at each other. "L..let's just hurry up and get d..dry," I said. "I'm p..putting on dry underwear too... s..so no peeking." She let a half grin and a chuckle at what I said. We were both to cold to laugh.

So, as awkward as we both felt, we both took off all of our clothes, dried, and changed while about two feet away from each other. I fought the urge to look at Sam's body; I knew I shouldn't. I'm not a saint though... I snuck a peek or two...

--

Well, well, Freddie's being a little naughty isn't he.

Next chapter will be up soon... I hope, but I need ideas. What do you want Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Spencer to do next? If I like your idea, I'll put it in the story... wouldn't that be awesome!?


	15. The Best Day of My Life

Thanks for all the great ideas, I loved 'em all (even if I don't use them, I still liked them). I'm still open for more suggestions about what to do in this story **or** any requests for future stories. This Chapter is Sam's POV. _Thoughts are indicated as such._

--

Freddie and I were standing by the fire while Carly got us some dry clothes. I was really...really cold.

"Th..th..thanks for s..saving m.." I started to say.

"Come here," Freddie interrupted. I could see empathy in his eyes and his arms were outstretched. I walked to him and he embraced me with a hug. Our cheeks brushed and I could feel his breath on my neck. All the cold in my body left me. I felt safe in Freddie's arms. Freddie had saved my life.

"I love you," I whispered. My face was buried in his neck, and I said it very softly, but I said it. I knew I wanted to tell him... and now was the time.

"W..what was th..that, Sam?" he asked. He hadn't heard me.

"Oh, n..nothing F..Freddie," I said back. Maybe I'm not ready to tell him.

"Hey you guys." Carly said as she exited my tent. "I put dry clothes on your bed. You both need to get dry."

"It's getting late too," Spencer said. "Let's all go to bed."

I reluctantly let go of Freddie and we walked to our tent. We both removed our shoes at the door but we were still soaked through. There was one lantern in the center of the tent and it shone light in all directions. I noticed the piles of clothes on our bed... right next to each other. _I'm going to have to take off my clothes right next to him! Aagh! He'll see me naked! But I'll see him too._ Freddie broke my thoughts with his words.

"L..let's just hurry up and get d..dry," h said. "I'm p..putting on dry underwear too... s..so no peeking." I attempted to smile but I was too cold to laugh. _Okay...okay. I can do this. He said no peeking... so he won't see my body. _

I felt very awkward standing, shivering naked next to the boy that I liked so much. As far as I could tell, he was true to his word; I don't think he looked at me. I can't say I did the same. At least three times I found myself talking a glance and him. I felt guilty the first time... but I got over it.

XxXxXxX

I pulled on my dry under shirt as Freddie was putting on... socks, I think. "Okay, I'm dressed. You can look at me." He did so as I pulled on my other shirt.

"Is you head okay?" he asked me. "It sounded like you hit it hard."

"It still hurts," I answered. "I think I'll be fine though.

"That's good."

"Hey there Soggy Kids," we heard Spencer's voice say from outside of our tent as he approached. "Give me all your wet clothes so I can hang them up to dry at the fire. I turned the other half of my moose into a drying rack to hang our things."

We sent our soaked belongings to the entrance of the tent and Spencer's hand reached in to remove them. "Thanks Spencer," we both said as he walked away.

We sat in silents as I brushed my hair. Freddie was just laying there, probably thinking about what just happened. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to tackle him, hug him, and never let go. _He saved me..._

"I never got a chance to thank you," I said as I put down my brush.

"I just sort of reacted, it was nothing."

"Don't say that. You risked your life and saved me from drowning."

"Well when you put it that way it sounds as if I deserve a reward or something," he said.

I moved closer to him. "If you want a reward," closer.., "I've got something," closer..., "that I'd like to give you."

"Um... what's that?" he asked as he attempted to back away a little by laying halfway down onto his back.

I couldn't help myself anymore. I moved in and kissed him, right on the lips. I put one leg on each side of him as I push him to the ground. I tried to put everything that I couldn't say in words into that kiss. _Thank you for getting me out of that cave. Thank you for saving my life. I love you._

When those last thought came into my mind, Freddie started kissing back. He pushed up onto my lips making me want more of him. I pressed my body against his and ran one hand through his hair. As his hand found my back I realized what I had done and came to my senses. I had caved into my urges and kissed him... and he was kissing back, just like the time in Mr. Shay's cabin. I pulled away and looked into Freddie's eyes.

What was going through his mind? Does he like me? Maybe he was just accepting my stupid 'reward' or maybe he was pretending I was Carly or some other girl when I kissed him. I must have shown what I was thinking on my face.

"Um... thanks for the...um... reward... I guess," he said. "If you want I wont tell anyone about that one either.

_I can't let him get away; not again. I'm telling him right now!_

"Freddie, I'm in love with you." His jaw dropped a little and he just stared at me. "I know there's no way you like me too but I just had to tell you. I meant that kiss, and I don't care if the world knows. I...I just had to tell you how I feel."

I turned away from him and sat staring at my shadow on the tent wall. I was probably holding back his laughter.

"Sam. Do you mean it? You love me?" He didn't sound like he was laughing... but there was no way he liked me back.

"Yes, Freddie, this isn't a joke."

He was moving over to me... I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I have something I want to tell you too."

I turned to look at the dork I was so fond of. He's a good boy so I thought he would probably try to tell me he didn't feel the same way in the nicest way he could say it. It's safe to say I didn't not expect what happened next.

I was still sitting but I turned to face him. He had crawled over to me. Before I could even react, he had planted his lips on mine. _OMG, he like me too._ I was in heaven. His lips were soft and his body was strong. He put one hand on my cheek as he deepened the kiss slightly. His tongue ran across my lips and I let out a little moan. I didn't want it to stop... but he pulled away.

"Sam," he said to me, "our relationship has... changed... recently. I have fun with you now and we get along." He paused her; like he was gathering the courage to say something he was reluctant to say. "You're beautiful and I really...really like you."

It was a dream come true. He didn't say he loved me back, but he did like me a lot; that's all I could ask for.

"So, Sam," he continued, "will..uh...will you be my girl-friend?" He was blushing.

"Yes, Freddie, I will." We kissed again (this time not quite as long as the first time... no tongue either) and then got into our giant sleeping bag. Freddie put his arm around me and I curled up into his chest. That day was the best day of my life.

--

I was sad when the wood moose died.

Hey, are any of you guys Loliver fans? Check out my Hannah Montana story too. I promise, you'll love it... unless you're a Moliver fan; in which case I respectfully disagree with you. (I still like Moliver stories though.) If you don't know what a Loliver is... don't bother with '_Am I Dreaming?'_. ( :

Hey frans (friends/fans... haha) how's it goin'? I've hit another bout of homework so I might not be able to update for awhile again. Sorry...

you should all review.


	16. Our Secret

Freddie just spent the night with his new girlfriend, Sam. Now he's getting ready to go on the hike back to Mr. Shay's cabin.

--

* * *

Freddie's POV

"So what you're saying is that you don't think we should let Carly and Spencer know," I stated.

"Right," Sam said back to me as we got dressed. (We didn't bother with pretending not to look at each other this time.) "We can tell them later but I don't think they'd take it to well if we told them now."

"I agree," I said as I pulled on my pants. "We can tell them after winter break is over."

Sam looked up at me; she had mischief on her face. It was the same face I woke up to this morning and that was right before-

Bam! Sam jumped on me again (like she had when I woke up that morning). I was expecting it this time so I didn't fall on my back. She kissed me on the lips and put her arms around my neck. I kissed her too and I felt her smile on my lips.

"Sam, it's not that I don't enjoy your surprise kisses..." I said as Sam pulled away, "but you can't do that when Carly's around."

"I know; that's why I'm doing it now while I still can," she winked at me and then turned around to take off her pajama shirt and put on her bra.

I heard footsteps outside the tent. "Sam, Freddie; breakfast is ready. Spencer made bacon and we have Pop Torts."

"Shut up Freddork," Sam said loud enough so Carly could hear her. She turned to me and winked.

"Fine, never mind," I said loudly. If Carly thought we were fighting, she would never suspect we were a couple.

"Like I'd even want to talk to an idiot like you!" she said. We were both holding back laughter. Carly walked away and we did our best to hold in laughter.

"Well, now she thinks we're fighting. What are we fighting about?" I said.

"Let's say you stole the blanket." she said.

"But you did!" I tried to whisper. "And you took the pillows too!" I said too loudly. I winked as I pulled on my hat and grabbed my coat. "See ya. Well, maybe you should have worn another shirt!" I yelled as I left. I walked over to the fire that Spencer had started.

"What the matter with you two?" Carly asked. She looked concerned.

"Sam's wining because I took the extra blanket. She stole my pillow!"

"I see you slept well," Spencer said sarcastically. "How is Sam's head?"

"She's back to normal," I said trying my best to act mad.

"Hey Carly, Spencer, Dork." Sam said as she walked out of the tent a few minutes later. "What's for breakfast?"

"Hey, Sam can I talk to you?" Carly asked. She replied with a 'sure' and they walked over to a large rock. _Or maybe its a boulder. I wonder what the difference between a small boulder and a large rock is?..._ As I looked around to see if it could have possible rolled down a mountain (therefore making it a boulder... yet, still a large rock I had decided), Spencer got my attention.

"So Freddie, I thought you and Sam were starting to get along, what happened?"

"Nothing happened," I said almost too quickly. "Sam and I are still just friends; we're just fighting."

"Oh, okay. I was just thinking maybe you and her would... never mind," Spencer said.

--

**Switching to Boulder's POV**

--

The blond one and the brunette came over and sat on me. I'm not used to meeting new people, but it was nice. I get shy though so I didn't do a lot of talking; actually, I didn't talk at all... I'm a rock. Well, I overheard their conversation none the less. Oh, I don't have ears either, so don't ask how I'm listening.

Well, the one with dark hair asked the other why she was being mean to some guy named Freddie. The blond didn't seem to have any good reasons except that it seemed like a fun thing to do. The first girl seemed upset that her friend. I couldn't help but to listen in.

"What's the matter with you, Sam?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Freddie saved your life last night and now you're being mean to him? Can't you two get along for once?"

"Okay, okay. I'll be nice. I'm hungry; when is breakfast?"

The girls walked away and I was once again along in the middle of the Canadian wilderness. Well, not like I cared; I'm a rock and don't have a soul.

**Um, switching to a believable POV**

--

Sam and Carly came back over to me and Freddie by the fire. I had made bacon and such.

"Good, food!" Sam said and she grabbed a handful and started chowing down. Freddie chuckled when she did that and I could tell she was having a hard time not laughing along with him.

They my have Carly fooled but nothing gets past Spencer. And I had a feeling they were only pretending to be mad. I didn't want to ruin their game though so I didn't mention it to my sister.

Freddie avoided Sam for the most part as we tore down the camp and packed up so we could start our hike back to the cabin. Every chance she got, however, Sam made fun of Freddie. They are up to something, I just know it.

* * *

--

Sorry for not updating for so long. Life has been changing for me and I don't have much time to write. The more reviews, the faster I'll get to the next chapter :D oh, and the next chapter will be longer...


	17. Back Home

Hey frans, I'm back. It's been almost a year I think. I guess I really only have time to write in the summers. Well, I hope to finish this sorry up soon because I am working on a new one too. Check it out!

also, I still don't own iCarly.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

_Dear Diary, _

_Spencer, Freddie, Sam, and I spent the majority of the pasttwo days hiking back to Grandpa's cabin. Even though they didn't seem to be getting a long, Freddie and Sam shared a tent again on the night between hiking. For a while, I thought they might start getting along and be friends... hopefully more than friends. Really, if they could get along, I could see them dating! Yeah, weird right? Freddie is the only guy I know that can put up with Sam's shenanigans and Sam is one of the few girls that will actually talk to Freddie. They are my best friends and I just want them to be happy._

"Did I really write that?" I asked myself out loud as I sat on the end of my bed.

(Carly is at home again. Think of it as a fast forward from last chapter.)

"What did you write?" Sam asked me as she walked back into my room with two teas in one hand and a packet of Fatcakes in the other.

"Oh, nothing," I said as I put my diary back onto my side-table. Sam tossed me on bottle of lemon tea and plopped down on the bad with me. "I was just reading my diary entries from the camping trip we took over the winter."

"I liked that trip." Sam said with a semi-vacant stare. She was brought back to reality when her phone gave a ring. It played "Getting into You – Relient K."

"I wonder when Freddie is coming over," I asked.

"He just got home and he's on his way," Sam said as she closed her phone.

"I thought I recognized that ringer, that one means "text from Freddie"... wait, isn't 'Getting into You' a love song? Why is Freddie's ring tone a love song?"

"Oh, um..."

"Hi girls," Freddie said as he entered the room. He sat backwards in my desk chair. "So who wants to tell me why I'm here?

"Yeah, Carly. What's this 'surprise' you won't tell me?" Sam pleaded. _I wasn't gonna say anything until Freddie got there too, and now that he was..._

"Ok you two. You remember going to my Grandad's cabin over winter break, right?"

Sam and Freddie gave each other a quick glance and then tried to hide a grin. I got the feeling I was out of the loop on some joke.

"What was that look?" I asked.

"What look?" Freddie quickly replied.

"There was no look." Sam said defensively.

"Um, ok; whatever. Well, Spring Break is next week and Spencer wants to take us all back to the campsite my the lake for one night."

"Cool."

"Awesome!"

"So you guys wanna go back?"

"Yeah, we do," said Sam.

"Sounds great," Freddie said.

Fredde, Sam, and I planned the next iCarly and planned our trip back to Canada then Freddie went home.

"I better get going too," Sam said as she texted someone on her phone. Carly could hear Freddie shutting the door downstairs as he left.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for coming over. C ya at school," she said with a wave.

**Freddie's POV**

Lucky by Jason Mratz rang loudly from my pocket; I reached into my pocked, extricated my phone, and read the text from Sam. w_ill b there n a minute_ it said. I tossed my phone onto the desk and smiled. Sam and I had been secretly dating for a few months now and it was the most fun I have had in a long time. Everyday was filled with fake fighting (and sometimes good sported actual fighting) in order to keep up the illusion that we remained adversaries while in fact we often secretly would tryst off to some secluded area such as a closet or bedroom just to kiss, cuddle, and smile at each other.... this was one of those times.

Sam entered my bedroom and closed the door quietly. I had sprawled onto my bed while waiting for her and was surprised when she pounced onto me and smothered my face in a big wet kiss.

"Ha,ha... Sam! Stop it... my face is all wet now." She had stopped the kisses and had simply begun to lick me instead. This, I did not like... however, at the same time I DID like it a little. She was obviously just messing with me. (O, yes, she still messes with me, quite often.) I licked her back and hit me in the shoulder in reply.

"So what do you this about going back to where we became close?" I inquired of the spunky blond in my arms.

"It will be fun!... You have to sit by me on the plane again," she quickly added.

"I think we should tell Carly. I think its about time," I said.

"Okay, fine. We'll tell her at the campsite. Sound good?" she asked.

"Sure thing, Sam," I said. We sat up and I held her in my arms. "What do you wanna do?" I asked. "My mom will be home in an hour."

"Lets watch the rest of that ninja movie!" Sam said as she jumped up to get the DVD off of my shelf. She put it in the player and then plopped back down by me. I pulled her close and pecked her on the cheek.

* * *

hehe, Sam's ringtone was Relient K. Remember Freddie's ringtone in chapter 2? It was Relient K too. Review!!!


	18. Um, yeah it's my phone

I do not own iCarly. I do however own the made up campsite that these characters camped at.

The following chapter is in the point of view of Samantha Puckett. She enjoys teasing Freddie about being really dorky and likes to kiss him when they are alone. _Letters in italics represent Samantha's thoughts._

* * *

So here I was again, sitting on a plane. I hate flying; well, really just taking off of the ground—I am fine after that. Freddie, Carly, Carly's brother Spencer, and I have all found our seats on the plane... and I was full of mixed emotions. The knowledge that Freddie and I would be soon reveling our secret was making me a little anxious and the fact that we were on a plane did not help. I was also thrilled to be going back to Canada. I never thought I would go back to the place where Freddie and I became a couple—so you can add happy to the list of emotions I was feeling. I was also feeling lonely. The plane we are on is much larger than the one we flew on the first time we made this flight. There were four seats in each row with an isle right down the middle. I could not come up with any way to convince Carly and Spencer that I needed to sit by my "mortal enemy" so I find myself sitting by Carly with an isle that felt a mile wide separating me from the love of my young teen life. But the only emotion out of all of these that I let show was fear. (Fear was the only one I could not hold back—I really, really don't like flying.)

"Its okay, Sam," Carly said, "I'm right here. I'll hold your hand if it will make you feel better."

"I promise," Freddie said from across the isle, "we are going to be fine."

"Shut up, Fredword," I said with a snarl. I then glanced his way and tried to say 'I love you' without words. I think he got the message.

"Sam," Carly interjected, "Freddie is just trying to help. You really should be nicer to him."

"You have no idea..." I heard Freddie mutter. His comment cheered me up a little... and then I felt us speeding up.

I grabbed Carly by the hand and closed my eyes. My heart was racing but I still tried to relax. Taking off just... terrifies me! I can't explain it. It's just that I feel like so many things could go wrong, you know? What if the plane can't get high enough? What if we run into a tower or something?

I found myself taking part in a practice I do not normally take part in—I said a prayer. If there is a god out there, the He sure is a gracious one because I felt much more relaxed after I did so. I opened my eyes as the seatbelt sign went DING and I let go of Carly's hand.

"You ok?" she asked as I look over at her.

"Yep, I'm fine now. Thanks for being there for me Carles."

I looked over at the boys—Spencer was listening to his Pearpod and and Freddie had a concerned look on his face but then began to read his book.

"Hey, Sam," Carly said. I looked back her way. "Were you this bad last time we flew?

"Yeah," I said. "I had to hold Freddie's hand."

"It was awful," Freddie said with a smirk without taking his eyes off his book. I reached across the isle and thumped him on the head. ("Ouch! Sam!)

"So, are you excited to see your granddad again?" I asked Carly as I ignored my (secret) boyfriend's groans.

"Sure, I guess," Carly replied.

"I can't wait to go camping again!" I said to my best friend.

"Yeah, last time was fun!" Carly said back to me. "Well, except for the part were you almost drown... and the other part where Freddie almost fell down a twenty foot, underground hole."

"I don' know," I said, "Freddie an I got pretty close on that trip." I said without thinking and then realizing I was getting uncomfortably close to spilling the truth before we were ready to tell it.

"Yeah, what happened?" Carly asked. "You two started fighting again the next day but for awhile there I thought you and Freddie would start getting along."

"Yeah, weird," I said, not making eye contact with Carly. I saw the flight attendant coming down the isle.

"You wanna hear something funny?" Carly said to me and the lady stopped her cart between Freddie and me.. "There was a time last trip that I thought you might have a crush on Freddie." Carly said a little louder than I think she meant to. Freddie choked on his Mountain Mist when he heard her.

"Wow, how weird," I said, still not looking her in the eye. "I could never imagine that," said awkwardly as I begged for a distraction or change in subject. Lucky for me, one came right to me in the form of our flight attendant. She didn't have any Dr. Peppy so I got a root beer. Carly got a Peppy Cola and we all got pretzels. Spencer got all smiley as he chomped on his pretzels and I devoured mine and took Freddie's too ("Hey, those are mine!"). I then felt bad and convinced Carly to give half of her pretzels to him.

We landed at YAP (Yakima Airport) at around7:30 pm and we saw Mr. Shay waiting for us. As we stepped outside we were met with a brush of cool air. The sky was much more clear than in Seattle and the air was only a little cooler; however, it was much less cold than last time we were here.

"Pile in kids," Mr. Shay said as we reached his jeep. I had deja vu as Spencer hopped into the front seat and Carly and Freddie got into the back. The jeep only fit 4 people so I was forced to sit on someone's lap, just like last time. I purposely went in the door Freddie has gone in and then pretended to just have remember that I would have to sit on someone's lap—then I happily flopped onto Freddie's lap.

Mr. Shay and Spencer talked about the weather and then about plans for the camping. Carly, Freddie, and I talked about parrots, bowling, cheese, bagels, shoes, dolphins, and sand. Needless to say, we laughed most of the way to the house.

"Hey, what are we doing for sleeping arrangements?" Freddie asked as we neared the cabin in the woods.

"Same as last time?" I suggested hopefully."

"I'm fine with the couch again," Spencer called into the back seat.

"I was hoping to have my old room again," Carly said as she looked over at us. Carly always stayed in the same room when she visited her granddad.

"That just leaves the large, extra bedroom to me and Sam again," Freddie said from under my hair that I had purposely thrown into his face. I was trying to annoy him, just for fun, but I think he secretly liked smelling my hair. I had used my banana-kiwi shampoo again—I know he likes that smell.

"That won't be weird for you will it?" Carly said. "Freddie can have my room if he wants..." she said hesitantly.

"No, Carly," Freddie said through my blond waves. "I know you like that room you can have it to yourself."

"The bed in the extra room is huge," I recalled out loud. "I'll just shove this dork to the other side of the bed. (I hopped up and down on Freddie as I said 'this dork', which made him uncomfortable.) "Woah... Freddie, is there something in your pocket?" I asked as I felt something firm under me that had not been there a moment before. Freddie looked even more uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah... it's my phone," he lied quickly. Carly wasn't paying close attention, which was good because if she had she would have noticed the look that he and I exchanged... Freddie was... turned on, I suddenly was too. I wanted him alone right now! _We are going to make out tonight _I thought, hoping it would indeed happen.

* * *

When, if ever will Sam and Freddie tell their secret? Find out next time!

Hey Frans, Go check out Nature9000 and King Nate. This double accounted, wicked writer has got quite a few good stories. Also, go check out my other stories! And most importantly of all, review! It's how I know people like my story on not. Will update soon!

Pockner.

ps review!


	19. Bed Time

This Chapter is dedicated to how Freddie feels. Any emotions not expressed in words will probably end up in _italics_. Also, I have yet to purchase iCarly so it's not mine—I don't own it. :(

* * *

We soon pulled up to the cabin and unloaded our things. Spencer wasn't convinced that Sam and me sharing a room was a good idea but it seemed better than any other awkward alternative so he let it happen.

"Why do you think Spencer thinks it's a bad idea?" Sam asked me quietly, so one one else could hear, as we moved our things to our room.

"I don't know. I think he knows... or at least suspects that we are together," I told her in a hushed voice.

"Well, now that you mention it, he has been treating us a little differently since... well... last time we were here," Sam added as I put my bag near the desk in the corner.

"We're gonna tell them soon anyway... aren't we?" I added.

"I've been thinking about that, Fred-o," Sam said as she tossed her bag unceremoniously onto the bed and turned to face me. "Maybe we shouldn't tell them. What if Carly freaks? What if they laugh? ... I don't know," she added after a short pause. "I guess I just like our secret, you know?"

"Yeah," I said after a short pause of my own. "Let's think about it and then decide in the morning, ok?"

She nodded, gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, and then we walked back out to the main room.

Carly had already turned on the TV and changed it from TV Land (old people watch TV Land, right?) and changed it to Nickelodeon. She was probably hoping for Drake and Josh but some new cartoon was on instead so she switched to the TV guide channel. I looked around the room to find that Spencer was building a fire in the fire place and Mr. Shay was setting out a puzzle and a deck of cards.

"Wanna make that puzzle?" I asked Sam... and Carly too.

"You're on, Fred-dork," Sam said as she nudged me out of the way to get to the table faster.

"Oh, man," Carly said. I turned to look at her to find out what was wrong. "I missed the new episode of Girlie Cow!" she said with a frown.

"No!!" Sam said rushing back in from the kitchen table and I walked past her to get a start on the puzzle (which was much more interesting that Girlie Cow... I just don't get that show). Both girls came sulking into the kitchen because they missed the newest episode about their favorite female cow but their spirits soon raised again as we put together the silly puzzle of a moose family. The papa moose was wearing a suit and the mama moose has on a polka-dot dress. The young moose in the corner both were playing in the snow.

After the puzzle Spencer joined us for a card game. We played Spades, which I had never played before. Carly and Spencer made an unbeatable team but after a few games Sam and I came close to winning.

Time slipped away and soon it was 10:30 _which I believe is 11:30 in Seattle... I'm not sure_. Anyway, Spencer sent us all to bed and flopped onto the couch wearing his penny T-shirt and jeans. (Mr. Shay had retired a few hour before. Old people go to bed early.) Spencer began to snore almost instantly.

My two best friends and I walked down the hall to our rooms. When I got there, I opened my bag, grabbed my pajamas, and started to take off my shirt without a second thought. Sam quickly smacked my arm ("Hey!") and then pulled my shirt back on. She was not a moment too soon because just then, Carly walked into the room. It would have been hard to explain why I was changing in the same room as Sam to Carly... "Sam, can I borrow your hairbrush again?" Carly asked. "Spencer glued my new one to something again and I have gotten the change to buy another."

Sam glared at me for almost making an awkward situation and then I quickly left the room to go change in the bathroom, where I should have changed in the first place. After brushing my teeth, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find Sam and Carly, in pajamas, with toothbrushes in hand.

"Move over, dork-face," Sam said affectionately.

"Sam, be nice," Carly reminded her. "Please, Freddie, our turn."

"Yeah, okay," I said grabbing my toothbrush and going back to my bedroom. I turned off the lights leaving on only the side table lamp as I laid on the bed and waited for my Sam to return. She soon did and when she did she closed the door.

After that, without warning, she jumped onto me and we kissed. I held her close around the waist and she grabbed thick handfuls of my dark hair. I couldn't resist the urge of touching her all over as she laid on top of me. I could tell she didn't mind me touching her in this way. See, at first that might have been weird for us be we have been together almost three months now and she and I are very comfortable with sharing our bodies.

The kisses slowed and they soon became silly pecks where we took turns kissing each other on random places of each other's faces... until one of her kisses reached down to my neck That kiss wasn't a 'peck' either, it was more of a bite followed with tongue. She unbuttoned my pajamas shirt a little and began to trail kisses down to my chest. I loved every second of it and I could feel her excitement through her lips and quivering, soft skinned body.

She stopped after nibbling on my chest a little then we made eye contact. I opened my mouth to say something sweat to her but before I could get a word out, she had pounced again and her lips mashed against mine. It was at this point that I decided to take charge. I moved the hand I had been using to play with her hair to her back in order to flip us over. Our lips didn't not separate as I moved on top of her.

I began to kiss her chin and then neck and then I nibbled on her collarbone. I heard her moan ever so softly as I did this. I knew she liked it. I then undid the top button of her pajamas with my teeth. I continued to go a little lower and kiss the top of her cute breasts. After that I moved back up to her collarbone and then made a short stop at her shoulder before returning to her mouth.

The kisses slowed pulled back to look at her. She was so beautiful. I can't believe it took me so long to realize that. "I love you Samantha Puckett," I said in my deep voice that I knew Sam thought sounded very, very sexy. I saw a little shiver run through her body when I used that voice. _I love how I can make her do that_ I thought as a small smirk formed on my face.

"I love you too, _Fredword_,"Sam said back, also with a smirk She still thought my real name was hilarious.

"Are you tired at all?" I asked as I moved off of her and onto my side so that I could see more of her curves in the light given off by the small lamp by the bed.

"Actually I an exhausted but I want to do so many things to you right now," she said as she eyed me in the dim light.

"Baby," I said as I brushed a curly lock out of her hair, "I thought we we going to wait awhile until we... mess around."

"Yeah, babe," she said as she put her open hand against my chest, just to touch my muscles. "You're right. Plus, I don't think this is a good place to do anything... I mean, Carly and Spencer and both just down the hall."

I reached over and turned off the light then I turned back to Sam and laid on my side. "Good night, Sam," I said after I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good night, Freddie," she said back Sam fell asleep almost instantly and I followed soon after.

* * *

Hey frans! You should all go take my poll on my profile page. It is of greatest importance!

Pock


	20. Suspicion

This chapter is **Spencer's** POV and I think it's long over do. _Italicized words are also Spencer's POV, but they are just his thoughts, not his words or observations._

I do not own iCarly

* * *

I wake up every morning with a big smile on my face—it never seems out of place. And how could it? _Today is going to be awesome! _I thought as I rolled off of the couch and onto the floor. _I love camping, I like it here in Canada, I like cooking over a fire, we can go swimming..._ my thoughts trailed off as I started a pot of coffee and then quickly grabbed a handful of clothing out of my bag and jogged down the hall to the restroom. After a quick teeth-brushing and wardrobe change I moved down the hall and knocked on Carly's and Sam and Freddie's doors."Wake up, sleepy-heads!" I called.

I walked back into the kitchen and started making breakfast for the teens. Eggs and bacon sounded good... but so did waffles. As I was deciding, Carly walked into the kitchen, still in her pajamas.

"What'cha up to?" she asked.

"Oh, nothin," I said as I looked back an forth between my two choose. "I just can't decide on waffles or eggs and bacon."

"Well, if I know Sam, she'll want eggs and bacon, hold the eggs," Carly said as she grabbed the pancake mix. "Let's make them all. I'll help."

Carly and I flipped and fried for a while as we talked about what we wanted to do today. Suddenly, Carly changed the subject.

"Hey, do you remember last time we were here, we thought about trying to hook up Sam and Freddie? That was funny wasn't it."

"Well, I don't know. I can still see it. Have you seen the way those two flirt with each other?"

"Spencer," Carly said, "Sam and Freddie don't flirt. They fight! I can't imagine them ever dating."

"I don't know Carls," I said as I finished the first round of pancakes, "they have been acting a little more flirty ever since winter break.

"Whatever you say, Spence," Carly said. "I know it's never gonna happen." Just then Freddie and Sam came walking in.

They said,'Oooh, waffles!' in unison, gave each other a strange look, and then quickly broke eye contact. Carly didn't seem to notice but I did. If I didn't know any better, they were hiding something.

"Thanks, for breakfast guys," Sam said with a mouthful of a little bit of everything.

"Yeah, it tastes great," Freddie added. "What do we have to drink?" he asked no one in particular as he got up to go to the fridge. He found a jug of orange juice and then grabbed two glasses. He pored one for himself... and then one for Sam.

"Thanks, _nub_," she said, sounding very unthankful. _Thats weird _I thought._Freddie got Sam a drink and __she didn't even ask. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he likes her._

I was going to say something but then Granddad walked in.

"Hey, Granddad," I said, pulling up a chair to the table. "Have some eggs."

"Thank you Spencer. Are you kids almost ready to go? I have to leave soon if I am going to drive you out to the spot before my book club meeting."

"I didn't know you were in a book club, Granddad," Carly said as she put her plate in the dishwasher.

"Oh, it's just something your grandmother and I used to do together. I always had fun with it. I just started reading again recently.

After breakfast, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and I all packed our backpacks and then loaded them up into the jeep. I watched as Sam followed Freddie around the his side of the car and sat on him once again instead of on Carly or having Carly sit on her. _There they go again, acting like a couple_ I thought. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she likes him. I know they both have a crush on each other. I just wish they could see it and that Carly would believe me._

* * *

We got to The Spot around 10 am. Granddad knows an off-road, back way to get there. He said he'd pick us up the next day and we all waved bye. "So how are we doing tents?" I asked, eying Freddo and Sam to see if they would try to tent together.

"We can just do it same as last time," Sam said quickly. "You know... for old times sake."

"Sam, you wouldn't like to tent with Carly?" I asked.

"It's not that..." she said hesitantly.

"Wait, I thought Carly was scared of sleeping in a tent without you, Spencer," Freddie said. "Isn't that why I... got _stuck with Sam_ last time?"

I looked over at Carly. I could tell that she didn't want them to know she and I had tried to 'set them up' last time we were here. I can see them both getting pretty mad about that if they in fact are not interested in each other.

"Oh, yeah," Carly said after a few seconds of thinking, "I better tent with Spencer again... Thanks for understanding, Sam."

"Sure thing Carly," Sam said. "Come one, nub, I need you to set up the tent."

"Can't you help this time?" Freddie complained as he grabbed the tent bag and followed Sam to a flat area under a tree.

"Hey, Carly. Where do you want to set up?" I asked my sister.

"Right here is fine," she said. I put the tent down and we both started setting it up. I looked over and Sam and Freddie and saw that Sam had decided to climb a tree and that Freddie... was already almost done with the tent.

"Wow, he's fast," I said out laud.

"Well, his mom made him do club scouts for like 5 years," Carly said as she struggled to put together the tent poll.

Ten minutes later we had our tent up and stuff inside it. Carly and I walked over to Freddie's tent and I called to the two inside. "What do you guys want to do?" There was no answer at first but I could here some mumbling inside.

"Whatever you guys want I guess," I heard Sam's voice call back. "But I kinda want to go swimming in the lake."

"The lake you almost drown in?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, that's the one," Sam called back as she exited the tent.

"Hey, I saved your life," Freddie said from inside. "You owe me," Freddie said in a cheesy voice.

"Whatever, nub," Sam said.

Another five minutes passes and then we were all walking down the hill to the lake. The weather was much warmer than it was in the winter but it was still a little chilly. The lake was sure to be very cold. We did not pack swim trunks because we were wearing much more than just that. I had on a tight long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. The others were dressed similarly.

* * *

Spencer suspects Seddie! Will their secret get out?


	21. under the covers

The following takes place between Sam's ears.

* * *

I walked down to the lake wearing one of Freddie's long sleeve shirts and my oldest sweatpants.

"Yeah, I always loved swimming in this lake with dad and granddad," Spencer said as we walked down the small hill to the lake. "Sometimes we would race to the other side... but don't any of you think about that. Stay close to this shore. We don't need another accident." He looked over at me when he said this. I remembered how I had fallen through the ice and that Freddie had dove in, risking his life to save mine. That was the moment that I knew I didn't just like him... I was in love with him.

"I'll race you guys there!" I said as a pushed past Freddie to get to the water. ("You're on!") Spencer and Freddie chased after me and Carly jogged a little but then slowed again to a walk. We all slashed into the lake. I wiped the hair out of my face and looked back to see Carly standing on the edge of the lake, looking scared. "What's the mater Carly?" I called as Freddie and Spencer began to wrestle in the water because the disagreed who got second in the race.

"It's going to be cold!" she called back. It took us a while to convince Carly to get over the cold and get in the water. Well, really Spencer just picked her up and ran in with her. The water was cold at first but after a while we didn't notice. I think we were there for about fifteen minutes before we were again very cold and decided to get out.

On the shore were the towels that we had left. Freddie grabbed his and dried himself as he ran up the hill back to camp. I did the same as Spencer now had to convince Carly to get out of the water. (See, the water is cold but the wind on a cold body is much colder and Carly was choosing the lesser of two evils.)

I caught up with Freddie at the fire place. The boys had started a fire before we went swimming and it had grown to be very warm. Freddie tossed more wood on and then walked over to me and kissed my cheek. I glanced down the peek of the hill to see that Spencer still had not gotten Carly out of the lake. I then turned back to Freddie, pulling him away from the hill, and planted a big kiss on his lips. I loved our secret relationship. I didn't want to give it up.

Freddie then suggested that we take off our clothing. I replied, "I want you're body too but Carly and Spencer and right over there."

"No, Sam," he said as he set a branch up between two logs. "We'll be in the tent," he said jokingly. We then both took off our outer clothing and set it on the branch to dry. Then we ran to our tent as fast as we could.

* * *

Both of our bodies were shaking from the cold. Once in the tent, Freddie did not hesitate to remove his last article of clothing and then hop into our bed for warmth. (Our sleeping bags zipped together to make one, large bed. I had not got a look at his naked body, but then again, that's because I chose not to look. I saw that he too was not looking directly at me as I stripped my underwear off and joined him in the bed. I was instantly warmer. The bed was not wet, there was no wind, and Freddie's body heat was helping to quickly return my body to normal.

I turned to face him. This situation had not been planed, it just sort of happened. Because we were cold, we had found ourselves naked, in a bed together. "Is this as weird for you as it is for me?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied, not sure if he should look at me.

"Freddie, look at me." He did. "We've been together for a while, and I trust you. We're not ready to mess around yet... but I'm fine with you seeing my body... a_ll_ of my body," I added.

He then moved closer to me and embraced me. I could feel him under the covers. _I love this boy._

_

* * *

_

I know this chapter was short, but there is nothing wrong with short chapters. I have to give special thanks to PixieGirl and her kind review. It was my motivation for writing this chapter. Hey frans, listen up, the more comments I get, the faster I update!

review!!!

ALSO!!! go to my page and take my current poll. This i very important!!!!!


	22. ShapPow!

I feel like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter... but I think that's because something exciting keeps happening so I end the scene. Oh, well. He's my next, slightly shorter installment.

This chapter is in Fredword's POV. :) I don't own iCarly. _Oh, and if you haven't figured out that italic means a character's thoughts by now, you are a little slow in the head. But it's ok, you can still read my story._

* * *

After a few minutes together, hugging under the covers... naked... we were both warm again. I gotta admit that I have never felt more connected to Sam then those few minutes. We got out of our bed and this time made no effort at all to hide ourselves and also made no effort to look away from each other. I looked at her and she looked at me but neither of us stared; staring is rude. It made me want her so badly! I knew that someday, her body would be mine. She would be my first time... and I couldn't wait.

So as not to look suspicious, I left the tent first. I walked up to Spencer, who apparently is the worlds fastest outfit changer because he was in dry clothing and was standing by the fire, rubbing his Sham-Pow all over his hair. "Sham-Pow?" he asked, as he held out the sham in my direction. I chuckled as his enthusiasm and gladly dried my still soggy hair with it.

"Hey, Spencer. What else did you have planned for today?" I asked from under the spongy rag.

"I don't really know. When I was younger, dad played catch with me in the open area between those trees," he said as he pointed down hill the opposite direction of the lake. There were a number of very large trees along with on tree that had fallen over. I remembered this trunk as the one where I had retrieved wood from the last time we went camping. And then suddenly I remembered the event that occurred after collecting wood. Sam and I had gone into a cave and we nearly got lost!

"Hey, remember that cave that Sam and I got lost in?" I asked Spencer as I gave back the Sham-Pow.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" he said. He then sprinted off to his tent without another word. _I wonder what he remembered_ I thought.

Just after Spencer disappeared into his tent, I saw Carly and Sam both coming out of their tents. Spencer had apparently handed the Sham-Pow off to Carly so as to 'spread the joy' so to speak by all of us having dry hair. Sam's hair was still wet and although we had been very warm only minutes ago, I could see that she was very cold again.

"Hey guys," Carly said as she rubbed her head down. "How did you like the swim?"

"I think we enjoyed it more than you did, Carls," Sam said smugly. "You took forever getting in and then you didn't move around hardly at all."

"Yeah, I know," she replied. "You guys looked like you had fun though."

Carly handed the sham to Sam who began to dry her hair as well. "Wow, who knew this thing worked on hair," Sam said as the chuckled from under the glorified rag.

"I got them!" Spencer called enthusiastically as he tripped over the zipper, exiting his tent. In his hands he held a small bag that seemed to be filled with... flashlights.

"Spencer, we all have flashlights, what are those for?" Carly asked as Spencer started to hand them out to us all. I examined mine and quickly discover that these were no ordinary flashlights. They had straps so we could attach them to ourselves.

"These are special caving lights that I got from Granddad. You put them on your head, like a headband and it points wherever you look. At the house I remembered the cave and grabbed them. I just remembered them when Freddie mentioned the cave a few minutes ago," he explained. "Last time, you two went in with only one light."

"Yeah, that was pretty dumb of us," I said as I looked over at Sam.

"But this time, if you guys want to go, we'll all have two lights; thats eight."

"Much better than one," I added.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sam said enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

We all grabbed our hand-held lights out of our tents and then walked down the hill, by the fallen tree, towards the cave. It was going to be fun to revisit the cave and this time, we were all well prepared.

* * *

You should all do me two huge favors.

1) go to my page and take my poll.

review this story.

Thanks frans


	23. Samantha

Wow, two chapters in one night! Enjoy! Review! (This one is much longer and makes up for the last two which were rather short by this story's standards.)

This chapter is in Sam's POV. :) Here I go!

I don't own iCarly. I do own a pair of roller skates... and a stuffed duck.

* * *

Spencer and Carly walked just ahead of Freddie and me as we walked down to where the cave was. We stopped at the entrance to put the new lights on our heads. Freddie's head lamp was way to big for him and it made me laugh out loud when it fell over his eyes. Spencer, who's head was bigger than my dork's head, was having trouble even getting his over his forehead.

Carly chuckled, "Maybe you guys should switch lights," she said as she and I moved toward the small hole in the ground. They did switch and then followed us down into the cave.

When we were inside, I felt a little warmer than I had. I remembered that last time, Freddie and I had taken off our coats because of how warm it was. The cave seemed to be the exact same, cool temperature it had been almost three months before.

"How far back did you guys go?" Spencer asked as he moved away from the entrance.

"I'm not really sure," Freddie replied as he caught up with Spence. "We just sort of kept going until I almost fell to my death and then we turned around." Carly looked frightened when he said that and she moved closer to him. I felt a wave of rage build up in me for a split second and then I realized that I was being crazy. Carly moved toward Freddie because she was scared, and that was all. She didn't like him and I know for a fact that he is over her.

"Just stay behind me and Spencer and you will be fine. There is much more light this time. We will see the ledge when we get to it," Freddie said reassuringly to Carly. I then joined Freddie in front of Spencer and we began to walk the somewhat familiar path into the cave.

There were loose rocks sitting around. I noticed that large rock we had put our coats on before. There was a small, broken lantern sitting near that rock. That lantern had saved our life. The walls of the cave were smooth and wet and we were headed downhill. We had walked no more than three or so minutes when the cave opened up into a small room. There were hundreds of names carved, drawn, and spray painted onto the walls. A few of the names had little hearts drawn around them. Just above a small pile of shattered glass were the letters F-R-E-D-D-I-E with S-A-M written just below it.

"Hey, there we are," I said as I pointed to our names.

Freddie smiled at the sight of our names.

Spencer, who had seen the glass on the ground, grabbed a piece and carved his name into the soft, wet rock a few feet from Freddie and me. "This is really cool," he said as he passed the glass to Carly. She then added her name next to Becky and Todd, whoever they are....

"We can keep going if you want..." I said to Carly and Spencer.

"...but the path will get steeper," Freddie finished.

"Let's go," Carly said. She seemed to have a sudden burst of energy and really wanted to keep going. Freddie and I went first, since we sort of knew the way and Spencer came behind us, followed closely by Carly.

"Spencer, take Carly's hand," Freddie instructed as he took a hold of mine. The path was getting very steep and many rocks were loose. It was difficult to keep going but it was much easier with eight lights instead of one.

The path leveled out and then we saw a sudden drop ahead.

"There it is," Freddie said as he slowed down we had stopped about two meters away from the ledge and Freddie showed no signs of going anywhere near it.

I walked past him slowly and looked down the drop off. It looked to be at least twenty feet. I shown my light down the ledge and saw a someone's shoe, a baseball cap, and a green flashlight; the one that Freddie had dropped.

"Freddie, I see your flashlight," I said as I pointed down. Spencer walked up the the ledge to see it but Freddie and Carly seemed to scared to get very close to the edge.

"Be careful you guys," Carly said, acting rather worried. "You could fall!"

Spencer backed away and I was about to when Freddie took a few steps forward. He was much closer than I thought he would be. He was being very brave considering what happened last time.

"Yeah, I see the flashlight," he said. "You think it still works?" he asked.

"Doubt it,"I chuckled.

We all walked away from the ledge. "So; ready to go back?" Carly asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," I said. "I'm getting hungry anyway. What time is it?"

"3:30," Freddie said, checking his watch.

"Well no wonder I'm so hungry!" I said as I started walking back up the hill. "We didn't eat lunch!"

Everyone else was hungry too so we made our way back up the rocky hill area. We stopped in the name room and I Freddie sat down. "I'm tired. I'm gonna rest a little."

"You sure," Spencer asked. "I think I'm gonna keep going and I'll start making lunch.

"I'll help with lunch," Carly said as she followed her brother.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck with Freddie," I said as they walked off.

"We'll see you in a while!"Freddie called as they rounded a corner.

"I wasn't really tired," Freddie said as he made more room on the rock for me to sit.

"I could tell," I said as I sat beside him. He put his arm around me and I instantly felt much warmer. The dampness and cold of the cave was no match for Freddie's protective warmth.

I kicked a piece of glass and then looked up to look at Freddie. "I don't want them to know... not yet."

"Me too," Freddie said.

"We can tell them we are together someday," I started, "... just not yet."

"I still think Spencer already does know, he just won't say anything," Freddie said with a grin.

"Well, I don't think he does," I said, "and I like it being our secret."

"Then we agree," he said with a smile. "We won't tell anyone. Someday we will, but not anytime soon."

"Agreed," I said. As I did Freddie stuck out his hand for a handshake. Wow, he is such a dork. Instead of grabbing his hand I knocked him onto his back instead as I did my best to smother him in kisses.

After a minute or two of kissing wars, I sat up and got off of Freddie. As I did, he grabbed a piece of glass off the ground from the other side of the rock and he walked up to our names. He then did something I did not expect; he drew a heart around our names.

When he was done he looked back at me and he had a ridiculous smile on his face. I smiled too and then ran into his arms for a hug.

"You're so cheesy!" I accused, thinking about the heart. "I love you, Freddie!"

"And I love you, Samantha," he replied.

He held me tight for ten seconds or so and then let me go. I then hit him in the arm and started to walked out of the cave.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" he asked as he caught up with me.

"For calling me Samantha," I said simply.

"But I like your name... I'm not making fun of you," he added.

I had only hit him jokingly and was not mad... but I usually did not like to hear that name.

"Really? You like _Samantha_? I asked.

"Yeah,... I love it," he said with a grin.

I then pulled him in for another hug. "Then I like it too... but you can only call me Samantha when we are alone. If Carly in around, I'm going to hit you."

"Well then it's a deal Samantha," he said. He then kissed my forehead. I melted a little on the inside as he did this. _Oh wow, I'm in love!_

* * *

Hey Frans! Don't forget to read my other stories! They may or may not be as good as this one but they have potential... they are authored by yours truly.

:)

Pockner


	24. Good Night, Love

This chapter is in Freddie's point of view. In response to my good fran almostinsane, I would like to say that he is 17 and a half years old and is nearing the end of his Junior year of high school. I now realize that I never really put a time frame on this story so there you go.

Freddie likes blonds.

* * *

I held Sam's hand as we walked toward the exit of our cave. We had walked and talked together all the way back from the name room and had decided that the cave was ours; not just any old cave. Sam had named the cave Becky. She didn't tell me why but I think it's because she saw Becky's name next to Todd and Carly on the wall back there.

As we neared the exit we both slowed down. Outside of Becky, we would not be alone; we would be under cover again. We both enjoyed our secret but neither of us wanted it to end quite yet.

Sam and I reluctantly unclasped our hands and we climbed out of the cave. We turned off our lights as we left except that Sam had forgotten her head lamp. "Hey, _Samantha_, you left your other light on," I said mockingly with a smile on my face, gesturing toward her head as we walked up the hill to camp. She hit me in the arm and then looked around for Carly or Spencer. "Ouch. Sam!"

"Sorry, _Fredword_," she said in a raised voice. "I said I'd hit you if Carly was around and you called me Saman-"

"But she isn't here!" I said back, raising my voice and we reached the top of the hill. I could now see Spencer cooking something in a big pot over the fire. Carly was helping him.

"Look, Love, I'm sorry but she could have been near here," she whispered.

"You're fine, Babe," I said back. "I'm tough. I can take it." She giggled as I said this. I'm sure she sees me as the opposite of tough. The truth was that her punches really didn't hurt as much as they used to. In fact, (take that last one for example) I sort of enjoy them... in a weird way. What would life be like if Sam didn't bother me all the time?

We walked up to Spencer and Carly, who seemed to be almost done with the food. "What are you guys fighting about now?" Carly asked as I sat down on a log.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"You were yelling at each other as you came up the hill," Carly said matter-of-factly. "What was that about?"

I hesitated. "I threw a rock at Freddie just for fun and he got all mad," Sam lied without skipping a beat.

"Um... yeah," I added. "It hurt."

"Sam, be nice to Freddie," Carly said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said. "What's for dinner?" she said turning to the Spencer.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it, it was time to sleep. Sam complained loudly as we made our way to the tent. ("I can't believe I'm stuck with Freddie. If I have to spend one more night with this dork...")

We entered the tent and I kicked off my shoes. Sam followed me into the tent and we changed into our nightwear.

"You'd do what?" I asked as I sat down on the bed, waiting for Sam to join me.

"What?" She asked. She wasn't sure what I was talking about.

"You were complaining to Carly..." I raised my voice in a sad attempt to imitate Sam, "'If I have to spend one more night with this _dork_...' What will you do?"

She looked at me with a toothy grin. The kind of look a tiger gives his pray just before a pounce. I knew it was coming but had no time to escape...

She pounced. She jumped on me, knocking me to my back. "I'll do this!" She said as she pinned me on the sleeping bag.

"Oh no you won't." I said. We wrestled for a minute or so. She was winning so I had to use my secret weapon...

I grabbed her sides and tickled her as hard as I could. "Pfffff... Freddie!" she yelped in a hushed voice. Sam did her best to keep from making to much noise so Carly and Spencer wouldn't think anything was going on. I finally stopped when she hit me in the shoulder.

"You're such a dork." she said _lovingly_ as she pushed me back onto my back and then laid down on top of me, resting her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and held her close.

"Well, I guess you love a dork then," I said back as I ran my hands through her hair.

"I guess you're right," she said. I couldn't see her mouth but I knew she was had a smirk on her face.

"Well, Samantha, I love you too," I said as I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Love," Sam said as she put a hand on my chest.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep holding my secret love.

* * *

Hey frans. How'd you like it? I'm thinking just one more chapter...

It's almost over. I can't believe it!

please review!


	25. Spencer knows!

I don't want Clair-Crossed to claw her eyes out so I think I'll finish up this story and let you all know what happens.

iDon't own iCarly.

This last chapter is in Sam's POV. She and Freddie make out sometimes... lots of tongue.

* * *

--

Here I am, sitting in Freddie's room. Tomorrow is my birthday and I will be turning seventeen. Freddie has already been seventeen for a few months now. Carly is planning a party tomorrow but Freddie and I wanted to celebrate, just the two of us. I had been bouncing on his bed but I decided to move over to his computer. My plan is to change his desktop to a really cute picture of me. I like to know my man is thinking about me. It's funny... when Carly finds pictures of me as his background, Freddie pretends to get mad at me for changing it and then he picks something else.

I clicked on his 'pictures' folder and found a file labeled 'Yakima'. Naturally, I was curious, so I opened it up. I found a ton of pics that Freddie (and the rest of us) had taken on our first trip to Canada from over a year ago. The first picture was of me and Freddie. I was sitting on his lap in a taxi cab. My hair was is his face and my head on his shoulder. I looked rather comfortable... Freddie did not. The next picture was of Carly. She was buried under a pile of bags and laughing... I'm pretty sure she was laughing at Freddweird and me.

_Spencer took these pictures._ I thought. _I guess Freddie got them offline from Spencer's Splashface Picturebook._

I scrolled though a whole bunch of pictures. I saw Freddie covered in snow... a moose made out of wood... and a small igloo, just big enough for a squirrel. I didn't remember ever seeing that. _Maybe Spencer made it..._

I decided to check a few other folders. I eventually stumbled upon a folder full of me with Freddie. We were mostly making kissy faces and cuddling but there were a few of the time his pants were wet (cuz we bet the yoush) and the time I let him smash eggs on my face for 'Super Disgusting Slow-motion.' These made me laugh out loud.

Just then Freddie walked in with two glasses of juice. "What's so funny, Babe?" He asked. He pushed the door closed behind him as he walked up to me.

"Get over here dork and look at these pictures with me," I said. He set our glasses down and I scooted up in the chair so he could sit behind me with his arms around me. This is our favorite way to sit.

As we downed the juice, we picked a picture of me, him, and Carly for his background. Freddie was in between us with his arms around us both... Carly still has no idea.

"Do you ever get excited for us?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Freddie said.

"Us! Our um... secret relationship?" I said.

"Oh; yeah, actually I love it. There is just something awesome about no one else knowing but us." He said. Suddenly, he leaned and breathed on my neck. He spoke in a hushed voice... "And I absolute love the things we do in secret." With those words be began so softly nibble on my neck from behind me in the chair. I'm not gonna lie, it was really hott and it got me... excited.

"What are yo doing?" I whispered.

"Sam. I want you," Freddie said in his deep, dreamy voice that I love so much.

I let out a small gasp as he bit me softly on the neck. He then ran his hands down to my waist and touched my sides under my shirt.

"Freddie. Are you sure?" I asked. I wanted him too... but I needed to make sure he was really ready.

"I have never been more sure of anything."

_I will never forget that night. What a perfect, magical, sexual, wonderful night. Oh my God, I'm so in love!_

_

* * *

--_

Carly, Nubby, and I were finishing a webcast.

"... and to finish up today's show," I said.

"We have a crazy video from one of you!" Carly said as she and I pointed at the camera.

"Play that video, Fred-a-chini!" I said.

The video was sent in by some girl named Stella. She was juggling hamsters while singing "Tweet Phone, Slamma Jamma" by Lizard Gizzard. After the video, my Freddie pointed the video camera back at us.

"Ok people," Carly said with a grin, "we showed you that clip because my brother, Spencer got me two hamsters!"

"Hey Spence!" Freddie called. The hallway door opened and onto the set came Spencer holding a cage with two small balls of fluff running around inside of it.

"Thanks again Spencer," Carly said as she hugged him. I hit a button on my remote that made a laud 'awwww' noise.

"Freddie, get a close up of our furry little friends," Spencer said. My boyfriend took a few steps closer to get the shot. He is so good with that camera....

Spencer continued. "There is a boy and a girl hamster. The girl runs on the wheel and eats a lot and the boy is really smart. He got out of the cage twice and I have no idea how he did it!" Spencer said as he introduced the hamsters to our fans. "What are you going to name them?"

Carly laughed. "They are like you two." Carly said pointing to me and then to the camera dork. "I want to name them Freddie and Sam in honor of you, my two best friends.."

I hit the 'woooo' button and we heard cheering.

"Well, thats all for today," I said.

"And remember, ducks are people too!" Carly said. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

"and we're clear." Freddie said. He put down his camera, gave me a high five, and then we both danced our version of the tango.

"I'm so glad you two are starting to get along," Carly said. _Boy she had no idea..._

Carly had spoken too soon, however because just then, I grabbed a stuffed squirrel from a nearby table. The squirrel was slightly blackened and charred as if someone had beet a fire out with it. I then began to hit Freddie with is as he tried to run away.

"Hey look," Spencer said. "The girl hamster is chasing the boy hamster around. Isn't it usually the other way around? You know... because they want to mate?

Freddie ran into the elevator and tried to close the door before I got there. I slipped in just in time, however and he screamed at I pounded him in the corner. ("Sam, no! Aaagh!")

The second that the door closed I dropped the squirrel. Freddie stood up. "Oh so now you stop hitting m-" I pinned him to the wall and kissed him like mad.

He kissed me back put his arms around me. I pulled away just long enough to speak. "I have wanted to do that to you all day."

"I love you Sam," Freddie whispered as he nibbled my ear and then bit my neck. I love it when he bits my neck. Oh God, it's hott.

"Oh, Freddie I..." just then the doors opened again. To our surprise, Spencer was standing... with his mouth wide open in astonishment. Carly had apparently gone to her room.

"I knew it!" Spencer proclaimed.

Freddie and I stood frozen, caught in the act of... making out.

The doors were starting to close but Spencer put his foot in the door so he could get in too.

"Its not what it looks like," Freddie said as he tried to back away from me.

"Oh, its exactly what it looks like!" I said back with a laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me and Carly?" Spencer asked with a small grin on his face. He pushed a button and the elevator started moving down.

"We... um, figured she would flip." Freddie said with a chuckle.

"You guys have been together since we went camping, haven't you!" Spencer accused.

"Um... yeah," I said.

"How did you know?" Freddie asked Spencer as the doors opened again at the main apartment level. We all walked out into the kitchen.

"I see the way you look at each other," Spencer replied.

"Don't tell Carly," Freddie said.

"Yeah... we want to tell her," I said.

"Ok, but when are you going to do it?" Spencer said as he opened the fridge and got out a Lemon-maid fruit juice bottle.

"Actually, probably not for a while," Freddie said as he looked at me for confirmation.

"Yeah," I said. "We like having our own little secret."

"Your secret is safe with me," Spencer said with a grin.

* * *

--

_Every day that Carly was busy, Sam and Freddie went on secret dates. Every once in a while Sam even dressed up all girlie for him. Freddie liked it as Sam secretly enjoyed it too._

_The hamsters, little Samantha and little Fred, had four babies. Carly gave the nicest baby to Griffin, who still lived in her apartment building, in an attempt to rebuild their friendship. He thought it was ten times cuter that Willy the Walrus. She also gave the meanest baby hamster to Chuck. It bit him._

_Freddie and Sam eventually did tell Carly about their secret relationship. She flipped. _

* * *

--

Review! Read my other stories!!!_  
_


End file.
